Fall of Young Justice, Rise of the Outsiders
by Sairey13
Summary: This is my idea on what if the team had left for Rimbor instead of the Justice League, and how much they had changed to their mentors once they return from space. This will be five weeks instead of five years, so that they're still together. Also, don't own image and will probably involve with Dick more, but will have the team with him.
1. Prologue

_We had to leave, and we all knew the chances of us coming back to Earth was very slim. However, it's the only way to not only save our home-planet, but to also save the Justice League from the threats... Our Mentors... Our **family**...  
My name is Nightwing. AKA: Richard 'Dick' John Grayson, ex-__protégé _of Batman. I'm psychically thirteen years old, and yet I'm mentally twenty years old. I'm the leader of the group, and had been leading the team for the past five years... I am no longer the happy, carefree, Little Bird anymore... I am now the hidden shadow in our new team: The Outsiders...

* * *

_I didn't want to leave. In fact, I wanted my uncle and the rest of the sixteen hours to leave Earth... But I'm just being selfish and know that I can't let Aunt Iris suffer if Uncle Barry never comes back... Even if it wasn't our choice to leave, I'm still willing to go out into space to protect my family and friends from the threats in space and the cause created by the Light...  
My name is Speed. AKA: Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West, ex-____protégé_ of Flash. I'm psychically sixteen years old, and yet I'm mentally twenty-three years old... I am no longer the cheerful, happy-go-lucky, Speedster anymore... I am now the silent wind in our new team: The Outsiders...

* * *

_I didn't like what the League has decided, especially when it involves the two boys I'd seen as my own brothers ever since I was eleven and their teammates who eventually became siblings to me... I would've gone with them, but I have bigger and other responsibilities to take care of: Helping the real Roy Harper adapt to this year, raise Lian properly with my wife, and keeping the world a better place once the team do come back...  
My name is Red Arrow. AKA: Roy Harper, ex-__protégé _of Green Arrow. Roy is physically fifteen years old and I'm physically eighteen years old, and yet I'm mentally eight years old and he's mentally twenty-two years old... I am still the same hot-head, temperamental, archer... However, we three knew that the team and siblings we all once knew may never be the same and may not be the Young Justice team anymore...

* * *

_At first, I thought Clark has been lying on accepting me into the family and is sending me into space to finally get rid of me, once and for all. However, I wasn't going out into space on my own, for I have my team, who are also my family, to come with me and clear the name of the Justice League... I hope that when we do return, **if **we do return, Clark will still accept me into the family and that we weren't replaced by new sidekicks...  
My name is Kon-El. AKA: Conner Kent, ex-__protégé _of Superman. I'm psychically sixteen years old, and yet I'm mentally eight years old... I still have temper problems, and yet I'm no longer rushing into things and had been controlling my anger much better than before... I'm still a clone, and yet I'm more like a full-Kryptonian like Superman in our new team: The Outsiders...

* * *

_This was all going too fast for me and the team to handle: I find out that Red Arrow is a Cadmus clone, like Conner. Then, learned that he and my sister found him in Tibet. Next, I found out that my sister is married to that hot-head ginger, who's now my brother-in-law, and which makes Dinah and Ollie my parents-in-law... But this, the team and I leaving our home and family to clear the Justice League's name and protecting the world from invaders, it became too much for us to handle and that alone killed us all in the inside...  
My name is Tigress. AKA: Artemis Lian Crock, ex-partner of Green Arrow. I'm psychically fifteen, and yet I'm mentally twenty-two years old... I'm no longer the distraught, archer anymore... I am now the quiet arrow in our new team: The Outsiders..._

* * *

_This is the moment we've been prepared for, and yet the moment we were not... We have the training and skills from each of our mentors, but we weren't ready to leave our homes, especially Earth, when we were still young... And to this very day, we are still young, but the same time we've changed... And we may never be the same again...  
__My name is Triton. AKA: **Καλδuρ'αhμ**. In English, I am Kaldur'ahm, ex-__protégé _of Aquaman. I'm psychically sixteen years old, and yet I'm mentally twenty-three years old... I'm no longer the judgmental, Atlantean anymore... I'm also no longer the leader, for I have given the role to our true leader, and yet, who is also the 'youngest' and 'baby brother' of the team in our makeshift family after nearly three years of being leader... I am now the rushing ocean in our new team: The Outsiders...

* * *

_It's almost like my uncle and the Justice League were sentencing me and my Earth-family to exile, but we all knew we weren't being exiled from our own Earth-home planet... At times, I wonder if Uncle J'onn was truly mad at me for revealing my secrets to the team, even when he told me himself that he wasn't and was glad to have told them the truth... I wonder if the Justice League were testing us to endure the wars and battles of space, or aren't expecting us to make it back home...  
__My name is Mistress Martian. AKA: M'gann M'orzz, ex-__protégé _of Martian Manhunter. I'm psychically fifteen years old, and yet I'm mentally twenty-two years old and fifty-three Earth-years old on my home planet... I'm no longer the shy, green martian on the battlefield anymore... I am now the calm mind in our new team: The Outsiders...

* * *

_We are the Outsiders... No longer the Team, the **Young Justice**... We fight against evil, but we follow our own rules and what we've been taught during our adventure of space... We follow nobody else's rule, no longer the rules we know on Earth anymore, not even our Mentors' rules... We're no longer the sidekicks or partners of the Justice League. We are no longer __protégés of _Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow or Aquaman... We are no longer Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian or Artemis... We are the resurrected heroes of the forever dead sidekicks of Earth and will never let those to hurt us or to hurt others ever again...

* * *

Yeah, making up on what if the team went to space instead of the Justice League. I'm going to have it happen in five weeks after the Vandal Savage incident, instead of the five years jump and having them change. Also, next chapters will explain about their ages.

**R&R**


	2. Farewell

**Seven Years Ago...  
**_It was suppose to be a special day for the Young Justice. It was suppose to be a very special day for the young heroes. But to them, there was nothing to be or feel happy for at all. All members of the Justice League, along with every other heroes and their sidekicks that had fought to protect the world, stood behind the first sidekicks and young __protégés of the greatest heroes, _who were suppose to one day become full-fledge heroes like them and to actually fight along side with their mentors, just like Red Arrow is doing. Sadly, it appears to the heroes that that day may never come for them.

_The six heroes stood in a straight line, their shoulders only inches from each other. Robin, the first sidekick to had ever been introduced, stood in the middle of the group. To his left, are Kid Flash and Artemis. While to his right, are __Aqualad_, Superboy and _Miss Martian_. Without having to use his sight, the thirteen year-old boy could sense Batman and the rest of the heroes staring at their six _protégés, who had formed their own group and team, just as the Justice League had done nearly seven years ago. In front of them, stood the president, speaking to the countless number of people that came to the Hall of Justice to this very important day. Even on the top platform of the Hall of Justice, the team could see many people shedding tears for them and were begging with pleading eyes to not leave. But what choice do the team have? It wasn't their decision to leave their home. No, it was the Justice League, themselves, that decided to send six teens into space._

___After finding a bunch of Kroloteans on an island called __Malina Island and their ships, Martian Manhunter communicated with the fewer remaining aliens that had survived from the blast that came from underneath the mountain and the Kroloteans' secret base. With some help from his niece, they gathered the information from the alien's memories without having to put them into a catatonic state. The whole league, along with the original seven who went missing for sixteen hours when Vandal Savage attacked the Watchtower five weeks ago, wanted to head towards Rimbor and prove to the High Counsel that they meant no harm and had been controlled to attack Rimbor. However, they knew that Earth needed them to protect her people and their homes, along with their friends and loved ones. And so, with a very difficult and hard decision to agree on, they had decided to send their young __protégés to space in their place and help them prove plead innocent._

_______On the third week of February, which was on a Thursday and day 17th, the League has told the team their decision. Three days later, on the 20th day and fourth week of the month, they went to Washington D.C. to see the president and those who had come to see the team before they leave for their longest and dangerous mission ever._

**_"And as we, the people of Earth, watch the youngest heroes depart into the dangers of space, we would like to present these gifts to the sidekicks of the Justice League." _**_Though nobody from down below the Hall of Justice could see the expression on the team's face, the Justice League, mostly Martian Manhunter, could tell that the team despises the __name that the president has called them by when they had constantly told them that they were the partners or __protégés of their mentors and the Justice League. The president then turned to the team. **"I would like the Young Justice to come with me, along with everyone else." **As the president walk off the platform and towards the direction behind the Hall of Justice, the team followed him from behind, walking in a straight row like soldiers going into war. The heroes followed the young heroes from behind, followed by the many people that came to see them, being lead by many soldiers and guards that came to either protect the president or show their best brave faces for the young heroes who had helped them protect the innocence._

___Behind the Hall of Justice was a field of green-grass, tall healthy trees, a huge pond with ducks swimming in its clean liquid. It basically looks to be more like a park to more than half of the people, but there was three things that showed it was completely different than an actual park: To the left, was a couple of tombstones of older heroes who died protecting the Earth, which has became a cemetery for fallen superheroes... And on the right, were statues of the Young Justice team. In front of the statue, the Bio-Ship, Sphere, and Wolf waited for the team. The moment he has seen Superboy, Wolf lifted his head and let loose a howl before sprinting towards the clone-Kryptonian. So that he wouldn't frighten the president and get people wined up from seeing a giant white-wolf running towards them, Wolf ran to the left-side of the hill and then made a quick beeline towards the group. Superboy petted the wolf on his head, and then had his right-arm wrapped around Wolf's neck to lead the white-animals towards the statue of themselves. In front, to some of the Young Justice surprise, was Robin. On his left was Kid Flash and Artemis. To his right, was Red Arrow as Speedy, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian. Red Arrow, who was at Green Arrow's right and Dinah was at his left, stared completely shocked at the statue of himself, when he isn't one of the Young Justice anymore and isn't going into space. The president ceased his stopping a couple of feet away from the Bio-Ship and Sphere, then turned and smiled sadly at the Young Justice Team._

___**"We, the people of Earth, wish for you all to accept and remember these statues of you, as reminders for all you six, along with Red Arrow, had done to protect us all from those who wish to destroy us and the world we live in." **The team turned to each other, having their own silent conversation in their minds from the Mind Link M'gann has set up for them.  
_

___**[They shouldn't had bother putting up statues of us, when they'll eventually regret on putting them up or will soon forget about us.] **Wally  
_

___**[Well, at least Red Arrow will still be here and have everyone still remember him, with or without that statue of himself and will most be call 'Red Arrow' instead of 'Speedy'.] **Artemis_

___**[Team, we mustn't think that way to what the people of Earth has presented to us, no matter how much we are not pleased of what they decided to present to us.] **Kaldur  
_

___**[And besides, I think it's actually nice of them to make statue of us.] **M'gann  
_

___**[But do they really think we want them to only remember us by a couple of statues made of stone or steel?] **Conner  
_

___**[That's just it, they don't know what we truly want.] **Dick  
_

___The team turned to their youngest member, who turned his gaze back to the president and only listening half to what he was saying. The president soon stopped and then slowly backed away, as Superman hover to take his place on the spot._

___**"We, of the Justice League and Young Justice, accept these statues as gifts and in memories of the Young Justice Team." **The team clearly seemed very displeased that the Man of Steel would say that, when he or any of the League hadn't asked if the Team actually liked the statues at all. Wolf simply let loose a low growl, glaring at the Man of Steel and the statue of themselves, especially to the statue of Superboy and himself standing beside the Boy of Steel. **"And though we regret on the decision of sending our young **____protégés off to space and know that the chances of them coming back are slim, they know the risk and are willing to sacrifice themselves for the safety of Earth."____ Now that gotten the whole team's attention, especially Red Arrow._  


_______**[Can you hear what he's saying? He talks like we just offered ourselves to go out into space and take their places, instead of them making the decision for us and without having to ask us what we want to do.] **Wally  
_

_______**[But, even so, we would've agreed to go, whether they asked us if we wish to go or not.] **Kaldur  
_

_______**[Yeah, but still... It would've been at least fair to us if they had asked us.] **M'gann  
_

_______As Superman continued his speech, the soldiers suddenly made their way towards the Bio-Ship when she opened the hatch to let the team enter her from M'gann's psychic Mind Link, and made a path for the team to follow towards the entrance of the red-ship. Robin then turned to the others._

**_______[It would be best if we leave... The sooner we're gone, the sooner we can get out of here and try to comeback.]_**

_______The older teens nodded their heads in an agreement, and slowly made their way towards the Bio-Ship. Superman ceased his speech and turned his gaze towards the team, who they and Sphere slowly head towards the red-aircraft. Without saying another word to the people, Superman and the rest of the Justice League went after the young __protégés. Wolf and Conner were the first to stop, with their strong hearing catching the sound of hovering and footsteps making their way towards the team._

**_________[They finally decided to say goodbye to us, guys.]_**

_________The rest of the team stopped walking and turned to see the Justice League making their way towards them, with their mentors coming up in front of the group. Superman, in front of the group, gave them a shy smile and rubbed the back of his head with his right-hand._

**_________"Well... This is it," _**_________he told them. Though they didn't show it, deep inside, the team were angry and furious at the Man of Steel._

**_________[Is that all he could say? 'This is it'? Is that suppose to cheer us up, or something? We're going out into space, for them, and there could be a very strong chance that we won't be coming back and could possibly die!] _**_________Wally_

**_________[Just, try and stay whelmed until we're in the Bio-Ship, KF.] _**_________Dick_

_________As if sensing their inner anger and hatred to what Superman told them, __________Hawkwoman _walked up to the young teens and the preteen of the Young Justice.

_________**"We know how hard this is for you all to do something so big and important, that we should be doing and take care of ourselves." **Shayera spoked gently to the team, as if they were her and Katar's own offsprings, when they're more like her own nieces and nephews, with Robin more of a son to the two __Thanagarians_ the most.

_________**[Geez, you think?] **Conner_

**_________[Conner!] _**_________M'gann_

**_________[It's not like she can hear our thoughts, M'gann.] _**_________Conner_

**_________[But still, you can't talk like that when she truly regrets on seeing us off into space... In fact, I just read her thoughts and found out that she was one of the many who vote that we shouldn't go.] _**_________M'gann_

**_________['Many'? What do you mean by that?] _**_________Artemis_

**_________[Well... It turns out that the winning vote was for us stay, and for them to go.] _**_________M'gann_

_________None of the teammates were able to reply to the news, all except for Robin._

**_________[Batman... Both he and possibly Superman had decided to send us into space, whether they had a fair vote or not...]_**

_________The Boy Wonder lowered his head slightly down, gazing at the green grass underneath his feet._

**_________"We never willingly wanted to send any of you to space, especially when you're all still too young to handle this kind of mission." _**_________Hawkwoman continued on her words, hoping that they could hear how sorry she was._

**_________[Great, now they think we're too young to do this. I swear that I'll never understand adults, especially the Justice League.] _**_________Wally_

**_________[For once, I agree with you, Baywatch.] _**_________Artemis_

**_________[Of course you're suppose to agree with me, Babe. After all, I am your boyfriend.] _**_________Wally_

**_________[Uh, Wally? Romance later, listen now.] _**_________Dick_

**_________"While you are on this treacherous journey through space, we ask of you to not think we're sending you off to get rid of you or to simply use you to clean our problems."_**

**_________[Yeah... Well, it's going to be kinda hard for us to remind us that, especially when you guys are technically forcing us to leave!] _**_________Wally_

**_________[Wally!... We know how hard this is for you, for all of us! But try to remember, the main reason, to why we're going into space and not fighting back.] _**_________Dick_

_________Kid Flash held in a groan, and let loose a long sigh from his friend and little brother's words. The Speedster nodded his head, as if promising Hawkwoman that they won't forget, but was really answering the Boy Wonder's words. Then, each of their mentors came in front of them._

**_________"You have done Atlantis proud, Kaldur'ahm." _**_________Aquaman told his __protégé, placing a hand on Aqualad's left-shoulder. **"Our people and I shall wish you, and the rest of the team, a safe journey back to Earth." **The king then turned his gaze to the rest of the Young Justice team, and then back to the young Atlantean. **"As the oldest and the leader of the team, will you keep the team together and protect them from the dangers of space?" **Aqualad placed his right-hand over his chest._

___________**"I shall do my best to protect them all, my King, for they are like my own siblings." **He replied, putting on his brave face like the soldiers are doing. Aquaman nodded his head in approval._

___________**"Very good, Kaldur'ahm..." **Then, without warning, King Orin placed his right-arm around Aqualad's back and pulled him into a hug. **"Mera and I shall miss you dearly, Kaldur, for you have been like a son to us both." **Taking this as an open invitation, the younger Atlantean slowly wrapped his arms around his mentor, who has always been like a father to him for as long as he could remember ever since he's been left alone from the passing of his mother and his unknown father's disappearance._

**___________"Do not mourn for me, my King, for you and my Queen will be having your heir or heiress very soon and will once again raise an Atlantean in the palace." _**___________They then pulled away from each other, staring into the other's eyes, and then slowly backed away in fearing that the psychical contact will cause them to never want to be apart from each other. **"And now, my King, I believe it is time for my team and I to take our leave and depart for our greatest mission yet." **While the Atlanteans had they own talk, Superman decided to have a few words with Conner, who gestured Wolf to go into the Bio-Ship with Sphere._

___________After the incident with Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy taking over the Watchtower and the Justice League, the two has finally been able to bond and finally form the father-son bond they finally created that was meant to be made. Clark was still very new to being a father, though he and the rest of the Justice League were somehow able to help Bruce raise Dick when the boy came to live with the billionaire and soon became a crime-fighter like the playboy. It was all thanks to Dick that Clark was able to know some things a father would do, and the main reason why the whole Justice League became aunts and uncles to the boy, along to the rest of the Young Justice Team. ____________Superman looked very nervous, and seems to not know what to say to the clone-Kryptonian._

**___________"Conner, I..." _**___________To save them the trouble, Superboy decided to get it over with._

**___________"I'll miss you too," _**___________he said. **"And don't worry, I won't be entirely alone in space. I do have the team, along with Wolf and Sphere, to keep my company, after all." **Superman nodded his head, and put on the best smile he could muster._

**___________"Yeah, you sure do." _**___________The full-Kryptonian then placed his left-hand onto Superboy's right-shoulder, and his smile then became a sad-smile. **"I wish that I had treated you better, Conner." **He said in a voice loud enough for them to hear, but so no humans outside of the line-made soldiers or the soldiers themselves couldn't hear them. **"If I could turn back time, to the very day the team rescued you from Cadmus, I would've taken you into my care and raised you properly. Instead, I cast you aside and only saw you as a bad memory that I wished to be erased." **His words were clearly hurting Superboy, and so, he tried to quickly tell the teen how he now feels for the clone. **"However, when I heard what you and the team had to experience and endure from the Training Simulation, I suddenly realize on how wrong I was to judge you for being a clone and to have been created by one of my enemies." **Superman tightened his grip onto the Boy of Steel's shoulder, but not hard enough to break the teen's shoulder or collarbone. **"I wanted to make things right between us, and I wish we had more time or all the time to do so." **Superboy nodded his head in an agreement. **"If only we had known something like this would happen, we would've been prepared for Vandal Savage and stopped him from taken control of us."**_

**___________"But even if you were to find out that Red Arrow was a Cadmus clone, it would've already been too late and Vandal Savage would've possibly had a back-up plan if Red Arrow had failed to implant Starro-Tech into the whole League. We should be glad that Queen Mera, Vulko, Serling Roquette and Amanda Spence were able to create Cure-Tech and snap you all back from being slaves to The Light." _**___________Superman knew that the teen was right to what he said, even if Batman were to suspect Red Arrow was a clone on time or earlier, Vandal would've been able to control the League with something else. Superboy then felt another hand being placed on his left, which got the two Kryptonians to turn and see it was Aqualad._

**___________[It is time to leave, my friend.]_**

___________The Boy of Steel nodded his head, and then turnred back to his Kryptonian-father._

**___________"Well, I better leave." _**___________Superman nodded his head._

**___________"Comeback safely, and be sure to control that temper of yours while you're gone." _**___________The Man of Steel chuckled at Superboy's confused look on his face, especially with one of his eyebrows raised._

___________As they were talking, Artemis was talking with Green Arrow. And, to both of their surprise, Red Arrow._

**___________"Are you going to be working with Green Arrow again, Red?" _**___________She asked, knowing that the ginger has been acting strange lately, ever since the Team and the League found out that he was a clone and then found the real Roy Harper four and a half weeks later. Red Arrow turned and face Green Arrow, who also faced him back, and then they both turned back to the blonde archer._

**___________"I'll still be in the hero business," _**___________he answered. **"Only, I'm not going to be his sidekick, now that I'm a Justice League Member." **He then turned his gaze to the crowd of people, where he could see the real Roy Harper standing beside Black Canary, who was now known as Arsenal after getting a new arm attached to him from the Watchtower's Med Bay and was already getting used to his new right-arm as if it were his own arm._

___________**"Anyway, you best be careful out there, Artemis." **Green Arrow told the younger blonde, gently patting her on the left-shoulder._

**___________"We'll try and be careful," _**___________she told them. She then turned to the crowd and saw her mother gently waving goodbye to her, with a tissue being held in her right-hand and tears of sorrow streaming down her face. Artemis then noticed that the person standing behind her was her older-sister, Jade. Though she wore a hat to keep her face hidden, Artemis could tell that she was also upset that her sister is leaving and possibly knows that there was a chance she won't be coming back. Artemis then turned back to both Red and Green Arrow. **"While I'm gone, will you take care of my family?" **Both adults nodded their heads without having a second to think about it._

**___________"We will, Artemis." _**___________Green Arrow answered,and slowly pulled her into a hug, with Red Arrow putting his right-hand on the younger archer's back._

**___________"We are also family, after all." _**___________The ginger added, and then leaned his head towards her head. **"Wish you could come to our wedding, though." **Artemis' eyes widen when she heard Red Arrow's words, as the giner pulled back and gave her a smile. She then turned back to her mother and sister, where she noticed that Jade was wearing a golden engagement ring on her left ring-finger and seems to be blushing a bit when she noticed her younger-sister was staring at her hand. Artemis turned back to Red Arrow._

**___________"You'll be good to her, won't you?" _**___________The ginger nodded his head. _**___________"And you'll make sure she'll stay out of trouble?" _**___________That time, Red Arrow smirked._

**___________"Even better than that," _**___________he answered. **"She's going to change, and try to join the Justice League." **The news was very shocking to hear for the teenager, but it was also wonderful to hear that her sister will be turning over a new leaf and to help protect the people of Earth. She just wished that her father would change himself, but knows that her father may never change, especially when he's part of The Light and is helping them to hurt innocent people. Both of the arrows then pulled away from Artemis._

___________**"Take care of the team for us, Artemis." **Green Arrow told the younger blonde._

___________**"Can you also take extra care for Wally and Robin, for me?" **Red asked, turning his gaze towards the young ginger and the young ebony. **"Mostly Wally, though." **Artemis simply chuckled at the ginger's words.  
_

___________**"Don't worry, I'll take extra care of him." **She informed. **"After all, I am his girlfriend. And you won't have to worry about Robin, since he'll have us to keep him company and an eye on." **Red Arrow nodded his head.  
_

___________**"Thanks, Artemis."**  
_

___________**"It's not a problem, really, since he's like the little-brother I always wanted but may most likely never get." **The ginger smirked at her words._

___________**"You're not the only one who sees him like a little-brother." **The three archers then turned to the Boy Wonder, who was simply staring at the Dark Knight through the lenses of their mask and cowl, with no word exchange to one another._

___________**"Be sure you all comeback, for we hate to see what would happen to us all if any of you don't return and heard you all... Especially Batman, for Robin is not just a partner to him."**  
_

___________As the three archers continue their chat, the Speedsters had their talk. Only, instead of happy expressions on their faces and chatting away, they held calm and serious expressions and seem to not know what to say to each other. Both could hear, even from the crowds' chattering, Iris West talking to the camera to those viewing the Team's departure on television. Flash rubbed the back of his head with his right-hand, trying to find the right words to say to his nephew. Kid Flash simply let loose a sigh._

___________**"Doubt my folks are here, or are watching this on their T.V. at this moment." **He stated, sounding a bit annoyed and mad, but also upset and hurt. Even if he hadn't heard the words coming out of the younger Speedster, Flash could clearly see the pain and disappointment held within his bright-green eyes. **"Not like I care if they bother to see me take off, or if they actually cared if I die out in space for them." **Before Kid Flash could say another word, the older Speedster pulled the redhead ginger into a tight hug.  
_

___________**"Kid..." **He whispered, gently patting Kid Flash on the back as he felt the Speedster's shoulders shaking from the silent sobs coming out of him. **"It's alright, everything's going to be alright." **In an act of anger, Kid Flash shoved Flash off of him and glared at him, with some tears being held within his eyes.  
_

___________**"No, Flash, nothing's going to be okay!" **He yelled, not caring if he were to scare the young children and startle the adults of him loosing his temper or that he's showing his tears instead of being strong. **"This isn't alright, not in the least! You, the Justice League, are sending out teens, who are still practically children, into space and into one of the most dangerous missions that the Justice League or Young Justice has ever faced! Why can't you go into space and let us protect the Earth, when you know perfectly well that we're not ready for this and is too much for us to handle!" **He then clench spread his arms up. **"On second thought, why do I bother asking?!" **His eyes then caught his aunt staring completely shock at him, fear and hurt held within her own eyes. He then turned back to his uncle. **"After being taken in by you from dad's continuous beatings, I thought you would do whatever it takes to keep me safe and wouldn't let anything happen to me... But it seems that I was wrong about you." **He then turned his back at his mentor. **"I mean, I'm not your nephew by blood. I'm only your nephew because of my aunt, nothing more and nothing less. You wouldn't even let me become your sidekick, until I gained my superspeed and you knew that you had no choice but to make me your sidekick." **Before the older Speedster could say or do anything, Kid Flash made his way towards the direction of the Bio-Ship. **"Well, it seems that you'll finally get your wish on not having a sidekick to drag you down anymore. And what else? You, Aunt Iris, or any of my folks and family members won't have to worry about me or their food vanishing because of my high metabolism." **He then turned his gaze to the crowd and the camera viewing at him, glaring at them when he recognized some of them from Central City and knowing that his hometown are watching him. **"And as for you all, be sure you don't forget Red Arrow's name, like you always mix up my name for his older name. In case you idiots are to forget my name or have already forgotten, again, the name is 'Kid Flash'. It's not 'Flash Jr.', 'Flash Boy', 'Fast Kid', or 'Speedy'. It's Kid Flash." **He then followed Aqualad and Superboy towards the Bio-Ship, ignoring the whispers of the people on what he just said and had told them and Flash._

___________Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had ceased their Mind-Link talk from Kid Flash's outburst, but mostly from sensing his negative emotions going through the roof the moment he lost his patients and temper. As they watched the young Speedster head towards the Bio-Ship, Martian Manhunter continued their conversation_

___________**[Are you certain that you will be alright, M'gann?]**  
_

___________Miss Martian, who kept her gaze at the redhead, nodded her head._

___________**[I'm positive we'll be alright, Uncle J'onn. After all, we'll have each other and won't be truly alone in space.]**  
_

___________The elder martian nodded his head in agreement, his red-eyes staring down at his niece with some confusion and a bit of concern._

___________**[M'gann, you are not being exiled from our Earth-home.]**_

___________The younger martian quickly turned her head towards her uncle, giving him one of her happy smiles and nervous laugh._

___________**[I know that, Uncle J'onn. Why would you think I would be thinking of being exiled?]**  
_

___________Martian Manhunter simply shook his head from side to side._

___________**[I know that look anywhere, M'gann, especially when that is the same exact look you had when I told you we would be living on Earth and when you started to keep on insisting you would do better to what you believe you were lacking in.]**  
_

___________Miss Martian's orange-brown eyes widen a bit from his information, and that's when she dropped the whole smile and then threw her arms around Martian Manhunter. The elder martian returned the embrace to his niece, placing his left-hand on top of her dark-orange hair and his right-arm going around her back, as he allowed the younger martin to weep against him._

___________**[I promise you, M'gann, that this is not a punishment for revealing your true-self to the team. In fact, I am proud of you for letting them see the real you.]**  
_

___________**[But I had to, because I couldn't handle the thought of being a traitor to them or having to hide who I really am to them. I didn't want to be rejected if they see me as a white martian in battle, and then suddenly be afraid of me.]**_

___________Martian Manhunter slowly stroke through her hair._

___________**[But they hadn't rejected you when you revealed yourself to them, did they?]**  
_

___________He felt her slowly shake her head._

___________**[And I see no problems of them not knowing who you truly are, nor had I ever told you to not reveal yourself to them.]**_

___________Miss Martian lifted her head to stare up at her uncle, looking both hopeful and surprised by his words._

**___________[Really? You mean it, Uncle J'onn?]_**

___________The elder martian simply chuckled at her question, and gave her one of his smiles._

**___________[As much as I appreciate and very proud on having you as my niece, M'gann.]_**

___________The tears came back to Miss Martian, but only as tears of joy, and burried her face into her uncle again._

**___________[I'll miss you...]_**

___________Martian Manhunter bent his head down, and placed a gentle kiss on younger martian's forehead._

**___________[And I, you, M'gann... And I, you...]_**

___________They soon released each other from their hold on one another, stared at each other for a few moments, and then Miss Martian finally turned and made her way towards the Bio-Ship._

___________The five teens made their way towards the hatch, where Wolf and Sphere has been waiting for them. Right when they reached the entrance, they suddenly stopped when they realized that the youngest of them hadn't came and isn't with them. They turned back to the crowd, and watch the silent conversation between the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder._

___________Even without having to use the Mind-Link to communicate, it seems they could talk to each other through their eyes from behind the lenses of the mask and cowl._

___________**I'm sorry...**  
_

___________Robin simply closed his eyes and shook his head slowly at the silent words from the Dark Knight, letting loose a low sigh._

___________**No, you're not sorry.**  
_

___________He then reopened his eyes, and stared up sadly at the Dark Knight._

___________**You should've left us out of this, and take care of this yourselves.**  
_

___________Batman placed both of his hands on the boy's shoulders, giving Robin his silent apologize._

___________**We would've, if the Earth didn't need us more**  
_

___________The lenses of Robin's domino-mask narrowed, indicating .that the Boy Wonder is now glaring at his mentor._

___________**You just don't trust us on protecting the Earth... Or you're probably scared that you won't be coming back if you guys went to Rimbor.**  
_

___________Batman narrowed his eyes back down at his __protégé._

_____________**That's not true, Dick, and you know that!**  
_

___________Again, the Boy Wonder shook his head._

___________**Do I really, Bruce? Because, to me, it seems that there are some things about you that I still don't know about you yet.**  
_

___________He then turned his gaze to the crowd, seeing Alfred standing beside Barbara and her father, Commissioner James Gordon. He also saw some of his classmates from Gotham Academy, along with their parents... However, the one group that he saw that both shatters, but also lifted his his heart, was the Haly's Circus. After completing the mission on saving his circus family and having Pop Haly know of Dick being Robin, they had kept in touch through phone whenever they would read or see one another from the television. Robin was positive that the Haly's Circus either heard of them departing into space from the news, or Bruce has called them himself and told them the news._

**___________"I thought you would want to see them, before you leave." _**___________Batman finally spoke to the preteen, knowing that he needed to say something to the boy that doesn't involve with eye-language or mental translation. Robin then turned back to the Dark Knight, his expression still sad but also with gratitude._

**___________"While I'm gone, you'll take care of Gotham and the world for me, won't you?" _**___________The Boy Wonder asked, though it was in a whispering voice. It was an easy question to answer, especially when asking that question to the Dark Knight. Nevertheless, Batman nodded his head._

**___________"I've been taking care of Gotham long before you came to live with me and became my partner, Robin. I'll still be able to fight, with or without a partner." _**___________The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow at his words, and then took another glanced to Alfred and his group._

**___________You won't be alone, you know. You still have Barbara and Alfred to help you in Gotham, along with the League at your side._**

___________His mentor turned his gaze to see the crowd of people with him, staring at Alfred's group and the many people that they've been protecting from their enemies and villains. He then turned back to the boy he raised at the age of nine, and who he has see as his own son for nearly five years._

**___________"Try and be careful while I'm gone, alright?" _**___________Even though Robin shouldn't worry about the Dark Knight, he still couldn't help but be worried when there is no Robin to get him out of trouble. Before he answered the boy, Batman placed his right-hand on the thirteen year-old's left-shoulder._

**___________"I was about to say the same to you, and your teammates." _**___________He replied, his voice still dark and deep, but held concern and worry for the teens. His eyes then narrowed, as if mad. **"I fear we leave the most dangerous part to you, while in space..." **Robin then turned his direction to his team, who waited patiently for him to finish up his conversation with his mentor. He then turned back to the Dark Knight, and gave him the best smile he could put on his face._

**___________"We'll manage," _**___________he said. Then, a small gush of wind suddenly came from behind and a hand was soon placed on Robin's right-shoulder._

**___________"It's time," _**___________the voice who spoke to him was Kid Flash. The Boy Wonder turned to his right, and nodded at the Speedster. He then looked back at his mentor._

**___________"Don't forget, Old Man: Get Traught, or get Dead. And you better be traught by the time we get back, or I will be the cause of you to get dead." _**___________Batman put up a small smile for his __protégé, and gave him a short nod._

**_____________"And hopefully, by the time you get back, you'll finally quit mixing up the english terms." _**_____________That time, Robin had to let loose his carefree cackles, which may seem annoying to some people but are actually cheerful to hear from the thirteen year-old._

**_____________"Doubt that's gonna happen, Bats. In case you forget, old-habits don't die that easily and will always comeback, alive and living." _**_____________He then turned to Kid Flash. **"Well, we better get going." **And with that said, the two boys made their way towards the Bio-Ship. As they passed the soldiers and whenever they would pass by the two from each side, both would hold their right-hand over to their heads and salute to the young heroes. Once they stood on top of the hatch, the team gazed down at the many people they have protected and at the Justice League who were more than just their mentors: They were their family, blood related or not. Aqualad suddenly came up beside Robin, who was standing in front of the group._

**_____________"People of Earth, though it may sadden you that we are leaving and that their may be a chance that we may not make it back, but we ask of you to not mourn for us if we were to give our lives out in space." _**_____________Then, Artemis walked towards Robin's left._

**_____________"And don't forget, you still have the Justice League here to protect you if something were to happen." _**_____________Then Superboy came up from Kaldur's right._

**_____________"But until that day is to come, we ask of you to all pray and to keep hope alive." _**_____________Then Miss Martian stood beside Superboy._

**_____________"And we ask of you to not remember us by these statues you have created for us, but to remember us defending and protecting you from evil." _**_____________Kid Flash then stood at Artemis' left._

**_____________"We also ask of you to not think of us as Sidekick, partners, kids, teens, or __protégés of the Justice League... Because, deep down, we're more than a bunch of young youths in colorful costumes and beating up bad guys: We're average citizens, like all of you." _**_______________Though they couldn't talk to the humans, Wolf went to stand beside in front of and beside Superboy and Sphere rolled her way towards Miss Martian's right. The team then turned their gaze to the youngest, who simply stared at the crowd and the Justice League for a brief moment. He then let loose the breath that he held in his lungs, and was now ready to say what he wanted to say._

**_______________"And as we take off to face the dangers of space, we want every one of you to take care of yourselves. We want you to take care of each other. Yours friends, your family, but most importantly: Your lives... We also want you all to take care of the Earth we are born on and who we should take care of the most of all, just as we are going to do." _**_______________Robin then lifted his right-hand into the air, which was in a fist. **"Even in death and even if we may no longer be with you, we will live and we will thrive!" **Then, suddenly, the crowd began to also raise their fists in the air and cheer for the speech that the team has shared with them. The team smiled at the sight of everyone cheering, but mostly to what the boy has said. Though not all is what he did say before, the ending was what he has told the people of Earth when they were trapped inside of the Training Simulation. And knowing, and hoping, that they won't truly be forgotten, Miss Martian used her psychic powers to get the Bio-Ship to lift the hatch. As it slowly began to close, they were able to hear one last sentence from one of the Justice League, which was from Wonder Woman._

**_______________"May the Gods be with you all." _**_______________And the moment the door has shut, the team soon made their way towards their seats of the ship. As always, Miss Martian sat in the pilot-seat. As they stared down at the Justice League and citizens they had protected, the Bio-Ship slowly lifted them off the ground. Robin stared down at the Justice League with sad, yet, determined look on his face._

**_______________"May the Gods be with you also," _**_______________he whispered. By the time he finished his sentence, the Bio-Ship then turned towards the sky. Then, without holding anything back, Miss Martian had the red-aircraft to zoom out towards the space. There, they took a quick glimpse at the Watchtower._

**_______________"Even at a far distance, it still looks beautiful." _**_______________Miss Martian commented, as tears began to form in her amber-brown eyes. The team agreed with her, nodding their heads when they couldn't seem to find the words to express their thoughts. After staring at the Watchtower for nearly a minute, the green-martian then got Bio-Ship to once again take off. And this time, they didn't stop and kept on going through space, heading towards Rimbor and to the ending of their young hero-lives. Unknown to the Justice League, the team are actually heading towards Rimbor by following an alien spacecraft... Lead by some of the Kroloteans the team met on Rann, themselves._

* * *

Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter, along with my other stories' chapters, up soon. But, for now, enjoy!

R&R


	3. Return of the Old, Arrival of the New

**Monday: January 1, 2018, at the Watchtower...  
**It seemed like another ordinarily day for the Justice League, who are working in the Watchtower, that is. However, today wasn't any other ordinary day. Heck, everyday has never been the same to the heroes of the Justice League. In fact, today, along with yesterday, was an extreme reminder on what they committed and what they nearly done that almost cost what's important to them to nearly die: The day Vandal Savage took mental control on the Justice League, and nearly fought with their young protégés to the death. It was a miracle that they were able to create a Cure-Tech and stop Vandal Savage from having the heroes in his complete control any longer. Sadly, the team was already too late and the villain has done what he wanted to be accomplished: Have the original seven Justice League members sent to Rimbor and claim themselves dangerous, so that Earth will be known as a dangerous planet. And even after all these years, from the beginning of 2011 all the way to the new years, the heroes will hold on to that guilt until the day they'll see their young protégés again.

While Flash and Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, decided to play a game of 'Poker' to speed time up from having Monitor Duty, the Watchtower let loose an alarm and had the whole room flash in red.

**"WARNING! WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED SPACECRAFT HEADING TOWARDS EARTH!"**

With that said, both Speedster and Lantern dropped their cards and quickly made their way towards the Main Computer, which could also contact the heroes at the Hall of Justice and to their own computers at their hometowns. Flash immediately contacted the heroes at the Hall of Justice with a holographic screen that held the list of all League names and quickly told them about the aircraft, while Lantern used the Main Computer to help him identify the aircraft more closely without having to go out there and getting attacked if the ship isn't friendly. As quickly as it just came on, the flashing of the red-light suddenly just stopped.

**"ERROR! FALSE ALARM; SPACECRAFT, RECOGNIZED!"**

Both Flash and Green Lantern ceased their jobs from the announcement of the computer, not believing what the computer has told them. Lantern then found the spacecraft and zoomed in on the image, to see a red-aircraft that the Watchtower has identified...

* * *

**In Gotham City, at Wayne Enterprises...  
**Sitting at his desk, multi-billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne quickly and quietly typed away on his computer. Today was one of his busy days, when god has decided to give him a challenge and have him work twice as hard at work, as if to show him the consequences on having to fight bad guys all night and gain little sleep. However, Once again, he proves that he can handle the responsibilities and would keep pushing himself if he were to let a single paperwork to be incomplete or late. As he tries to finish the last paperwork of the day, his phone suddenly rang. Bruce let out a groan, as he pulled out his smartphone from his pocket.

**"Caller ID: Barry Allen"**

_'Great, and just when I was almost done with the last paperwork of the day. which would actually be the last paperwork of the whole week.' _Bruce thought to himself, as he pressed the 'Call' button and placed it at the right-side of his face.

"Yeah?"

_**"Bruce, you have to come up here."**_

_'And be annoyed by your stories on how you defeated your arch-enemies? Yeah, right.'_ "I don't have time to listen to your stories, Barry. I still have paperwork to do." He then recalled on something that the blonde had to do. "Also, you're suppose to be on Monitor Du-"

_**"Bruce, you have to come UP here! This is really important!"**_

When Bruce heard the word 'up' seems to be spoken out more than the rest of the words in Barry's sentence, the billionaire soon realized that something was indeed important. Deciding to finish his work on another day, Bruce quickly put on his coat, grabbed for his suitcase and walked out of his office. He then turned to his secretary.

"Tell Lucius that I'll be leaving early today and won't be back until next Monday, Sarah. Also, make sure to cancel all meetings that I've scheduled for the rest of the week. Have a bit of a Family Emergency from a friend of the family." His secretary, Sarah, who was typing away and listening to the caller on her phone, nodded her head and went to dial Lucius Fox's room number.

"Right away, Mr. Wayne. See you on next Monday, sir, and hope that your friend of the family is alright." Bruce nodded his head at his secretary, and then made his way towards his private elevator. He took out his key, turned it on the lock that was beside the elevator, and the doors finally opened. As he walked on the elevator and pressed 'F1' button, he turned his attention back to the phone still held in his right-hand. The elevator suddenly went down the moment the doors closed, and went to a slow pace towards the bottom of Wayne Enterprises. He then placed the phone back on the right-side of his face again.

"Now, what is it that could be so important that you needed me from work, Barry?" _'I swear, if he spilled soda on the Main Computer again or pressed the Emergency Button for the ninth time, I'm going to have him work his ass off in the Training Simulation Room on Level 14.'_

**_"About fifteen minutes ago, the Watchtower has picked up an alien-spacecraft heading towards Earth. Right after it claims to not recognized the spacecraft, the computer suddenly identified the spacecraft."_**

The information suddenly caught the billionaire's attention. He most likely doubt the martians from Mars are sending in a spacecraft towards the Earth, when they had already done that seven years ago on March 19, which was a day before... Bruce suddenly felt cold, and sad from remembering the very first birthday he and Alfred couldn't celebrate the day a very special boy was brought onto the world, especially when it was on the First day of Spring. He then shook his head to clear his thought, and then walked off the elevator the moment the two doors opened and revealed to be the first floor of Wayne Enterprise. As he made his way towards one of the six doors that would lead people inside or outside of the building, he turned his attention back to the phone.

"If the computer knows the spacecraft, then it possibly means that an old-foe or ally has ca-"

_**"Bruce, it isn't an enemy or an ally ship from the other worlds. This is from our planet, because it's the same aircraft that belongs to **_the_** Team."**_

Bruce paused himself from going out of the building, making him halfway outside and halfway inside, still holding the door open from his right.

"What?" His heart was now beating much more than it usually does, excitement and hope causing it to increase blood to flow throughout his body. _'It couldn't be referring to 'their' aircraft... Could he?' _"Barry, what are you saying?" Wasting no time to hold the answer from the billionaire playboy, Barry told. Right when the speedster told Bruce, the billionaire immediately ran down the stairs and into his car, with Barry's words repeating the one thing that Bruce has hoped to hear from the last seven years.

_**"Bruce, they're back."**_

The news caused Bruce to slam his foot onto the gas petal, and make a beeline back to the Manor.

"I'll be right there," he told Barry. Once he gave his reply, he turned off the smartphone to end his call. He then turned it back on, and went to press the 'Home Number'. Just when his finger was hanging over the button, he stopped his action. He then realized something: His son was coming home. After seven years of waiting, fighting and protecting the world from evil and The Light, his Little Bird was finally coming home. He then recalled something else: Dick isn't his only child anymore, nor will he actually be Bruce's eldest child.

During the seven years on protecting Gotham without having Robin by his side, he has met or found four boys and two girls, with two of the boys and one of the girls nearing to the twenties and the rest already in their twenties. All orphaned by abandonment, runaways, deceased family, or unexpecting surprises. He also found out that during the first nine years as being the Dark Knight, two of the four boys are actually his biological sons. With one of them created by Cadmus for Project: Batman Beyond when he was twenty, and the other made by him and Talia when he was twenty-one, back when they used to be in love before Bruce found out about Ra's Al Ghul's obsession on 'repairing' the world and Talia's loyalty to her father. And though the son they, unfortunately, created together, has been trained as an assassin for nearly nineteen years, he is still Bruce's son and a Wayne never abandons their own, even if that child had been taught to kill and carry out all orders by the League of Shadows.

Though he wasn't pleased by his decision on replacing 'his' Robin while he was gone, Bruce was quite proud of his elder children fighting at his side. Instead of just a bat and a robin protecting Gotham or two bats and a robin, it was now being protected by two birds and six bats... Which will soon be three birds and six bats protecting the city.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts and finding himself getting closer to home, Bruce turned off the contact list and pressed the bat-symbol on the bottom-right corner of the smartphone, which caused the road ahead of him to lift open and take the billionaire into the Batcave.

* * *

**Moments Later, Now at Watchtower...  
_"RECOGNIZED: BATMAN, 0-2!"_**

The group of heroes, the original seven who first made the Justice League, turned their gaze towards the double doors when they heard the Watchtower announcing the arrival of the Dark Knight, watching the two doors pull apart and watching Batman walking into the Main Room in a fast walk.

"Where are they?" He asked, walking towards the monitor of the main computer to see if what Flash and Green Lantern said was true... And it was, with the image of the Bio-Ship hovering in the middle of space and its image matching the way it was exactly before it took off to Rimbor. However, he noticed that their three Green Lanterns of Earth and of the Justice League were hovering in front of the spacecraft and appear to be gesturing the Bio-Ship to follow them to the Watchtower.

During the past years, the League has been recruiting more heroes to join the Justice League when they found out that many villains were forming an army to take over the world the moment they found out the sixteen hours weren't going to Rimbor. And so, after many battles the heroes had fought in the first three years and many bloodshed has been made, the Justice League won the war. However, even though the war had ended four years ago, the villains still caused massive trouble and disasters to befall on Earth and the League were certain that they were going to try and revive their army once again or are forming a new army.

They then watch the three Green Lanterns circling the Bio-Ship and, with Hal Jordan leading the way and both John and Guy on both sides of the wings, lead the red-aircraft towards the Watchtower. The three Lanterns lead the Bio-Ship towards the bottom-left of the Watchtower, where they would at times bring in their own ships if the Zeta-Beam weren't working or whenever a new comer from space were to need help. Not wanting to waste another second on waiting, Flash, being his usual self, took off running towards the direction of their garage-like parking room, leaving the rest of the original seven behind at their spots. Quickly recovering from Flash's quick departure and seeing the three Lanterns and Bio-Ship no longer out in space, Wonder Woman walk towards the doors, with Hawkwoman at her side.

"Well, we better head down their and meet the kids." She insisted, getting the rest of the original seven to move out of their spots and to follow the two girls towards the garage-like room of the Watchtower.

* * *

**Now at the Garage of the Watchtower...  
**By the time they were inside of the garage, they saw the Bio-Ship had landed on the ground instead of the hangers like some of the other ships are. They also noticed some new characteristics the red-aircraft now has: Instead of curved, the wings was edged and pointed, like the Batman's bat-symbol on his chest wings are. The head was also pointed, and the wings were behind the ship instead of up in front. The windows on the face of the ship was black, and the black marking on the ship was now in swirls that almost looks the mixture of wind and fire.

So, to the Justice League, it almost looks a lot like a giant red-bird with pointed-edge wings and fire-wind markings on its body. They then watched the hatch slowly being let down to the ground, indicating that the Bio-Ship is releasing her passengers that had ridden within her for many years. Most of the League held their breath when they heard slow footsteps coming out of the Bio-Ship, and were soon seeing the six youth they've sent off into space for seven years.

The first one out was a dark-skin male, who has blonde-hair that reached to the top of his shoulders and light-grey eyes.  
He wore a black-vest that matched his black water-sweat pants, which almost made it a one suit that hugged his muscular body if it weren't for the black-belt with a golden-shark buckle around his waist. In the center of the vest was a golden-Triton, with white-lightning bolts behind the Triton, three diagonally going down to the left and another three going down diagonally to the right.  
The black-markings on his arms that are shaped as eels, along with the gills shown on both side of his neck and the fins in-between his fingers, showed and indicated that he's an Atlantean.

The next was another male, who looks a lot like Clark in his teen years. His hair looks as though he hadn't grown it in years, though it showed that it has been cut at least around the back of his head and a bit on the top.  
He wore a black-long sleeve shirt, with the red S-Shield in the center of the shirt. He also wore fingerless black-gloves, dark-blue jeans that hugged his legs, and black soldier-like boots.

To his left-side was a giant white wolf with golden-yellow eyes, who was a foot or two taller than the human. He looked very strong for a wolf, and his fur was very thick to make him look even more vicious. Even with long fur, however, even they weren't enough to hide the muscles shown underneath his legs. Luckily for him, the skin around the muscle-area appears to be getting better and are starting to close around the muscles.

At the ebony-male's right-side and arms wrapped around his right-arm, was a female, who has green-skin like Martian Manhunter, only they were a bit lighter than his, red-orange hair and amber-brown eyes. Her hair was short like the boys, which reached towards the end of her ears, but it was more wavy and thicker than the boys' hair.  
She also wore a black-long sleeve shirt, but has a red-X on her chest that went over her shoulders and around her waist. Her black-pants also hugged her skinny-legs, though she has a red-belt with a yellow-buckle around her waist and black-boots that went up to her ankles.  
To her own right is a rolling-ball of metal with a red orb-like eye in the center of the metal, though it wasn't truly an eye.

Next up was a male Ginger, who has green-eyes and light-pink skin, though his skin does seems a bit paler but are still in the pink-coloring area. His red-hair seemed longer than the other two boys, reaching down to cover his shoulder blades.  
And unlike the other two boys, his choice of clothing was a one-piece uniform that's a lot like the Flash's costume. The only difference was that the suit only starts at the neck instead of the head and face, the lightning bolt on chest isn't surrounded by a white-circle and the bolt is black instead of yellow. The gloves and boots were also black and at the back of the boots were white-lightning bolts, with two white-lightnings on both sides of his gloves going from his thumb and pinky down to the near point of his elbows. The rest of the suit was dark-red, which was darker than Flash's colorful suit.  
On top of his forehead was dark-red goggles with black-lenses, wrapped underneath his long red-hair instead of over his hair.

To his left and wrapped by his left-arm, was a female with light-tan skin and long-blonde hair that nearly reached to her hipbone-area, which was in a braid and a ponytail.  
She wore a domino-mask that covers her eyes, with the lenses red instead of white. Even with her eyes covered, three black-tiger scratch markings came from her forehead down to her right-cheek. Her suit was mostly black, with oranges that looks to be images of scratch markings made by tigers on different part of the suit: One scratch that went around behind her neck, three that went over her shoulders, two large ones around both of her thighs, and three small trailing down at the midsection of her legs.  
She also wore black-boots, which had tiger-paws on the front of the boots and the claw decoration at the edge of the boots. Her gloves were orange, with one black-scratch that went around her hand and three more black-scratches around around her arms. The end at her finger-gloves, either the girl or gloves themselves, seemed to have claws of their own, though they seem like ordinarily long-nails to a human from afar distance. In front of her chest, which was mostly orange with some black-claw marks off to the side, had three claw marks that went from the top-right down to the left-bottom, with a green-arrow pointed to the top left underneath the claw marks.  
Hanging over her chest from behind her back was a dark-green bow, which looks a lot like Green Arrow's own bow. And hanging onto her right-shoulder was a black-quiver with orange-tiger paw prints, that held arrows that either had orange or green feathers at their ends

The last one to come out was another ebony-black hair boy, who looks almost exactly like the first black-hair teen in a younger version. However, his hair is longer than the older ebony, whose hair covered his right-eye and part of the right-side of his face, with the back of his hair of his head halfway towards the midsection of his shoulder blades that may need to be put in a ponytail if it were to get in the way.  
Covering his eyes was also a Domino-mask, only it looks to be a mixture of blue and white, making the lenses look a lot like the moon when it goes blue. He wore a bodysuit like Batman, except the chest-area was the only place that's grey and the rest of his suit is black. And in front of his chest, not a bat, but a red-bird with its wings spread as if it were flying.  
Around his waist was a black-utility belt, which more looks like one of those styling belt that would either wrap itself around his waist or slag down to one of his thigh. On his right-thigh looks a lot like a knife-holder that hunters would have when they're ready to strike or skin the animals they caught with their knives, only his looks to be holding a black-pole stick that shows to be one of his Escrima Sticks he would use in battle. He also wore black-boots like the other two, that didn't seem to reach even halfway to his knees or over his legs.

The Justice League stared completely surprised at the six young youths they had sent out into space all those years ago, but they were mostly startled by their appearance: It wasn't about their costume, or how they made their costume. In fact, it wasn't the costume they were referring that hasn't change. It was themselves, for they look exactly the same age when they left. Hell, they are the same from the day they left to go out into space to Rimbor. They did, however, seemed to have grown a few inches and Wolf seemed to have gotten a bit bigger from muscle-mass building up within his body, but they were still the same teens and preteen they came to know and had loved as their own family.

However, it wasn't just the team that didn't seem to change much, besides for the new costume and look. The team also found and see that the Justice League were very much the same, and are exactly like they were when they send them off into space.

Nobody could say a word, as the Justice League and Young Justice simply stared at each other. It didn't take long before somebody broke the silenced, which was Flash.

"What's with the new outfit?" The team turned to face one another, with the white wolf, obviously known as 'Wolf', turned to face who the Justice League know was Sphere. Once the team turned back to the Justice League, the Ginger was the first of them to speak, who was clearly Kid Flash. He let out a smirk.

"What do you expect from us? To stay in the sidekick costumes forever?" His psychical appearance made him appear the same sixteen year-old Speedster to the Justice League, but his voice was a bit low than they last heard, which made the redhead sound tired and that he hadn't slept in a good while. His words, however, felt like somebody just pinched Flash's heart when he heard those words coming out of his protégé. His own nephew! When none of the League responded to his question, the younger-Speedster's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my god, you were expecting us to stay in those uniforms, didn't you?!"

"Speed!" This time, it was the Atlantean who spoke, which the League believe to be Aqualad. "That's enough." His voice appeared to sound the same to the Justice League, but the tone made him sound a bit old. "We did not come here to discuss of what we used to wear." The Ginger turned to the Atlantean for a few seconds, and then nodded his head.

"Right... Thanks, Kal." He whispered. "That was really silly of me, joking around when we came here for something else..." Flash wasn't believing what he was hearing from the still-sixteen year-old Ginger, who should've been twenty-one and perhaps the same height as him, that he would dismiss a joke and not try to make the others laugh from his joke, with some help from the Dark Knight's protégé. And speaking of the Boy Wonder, or better yet, the _former _Boy Wonder, the still-thirteen year-old was simply staring at who the League believe to be Superboy and Miss Martian. Flash then realized something that he didn't noticed until now.

"Hold on a sec. 'Speed'?" He asked, staring at his nephew in confusion. The younger-Speedster turned his gaze back to the Speedster he has idolized for as long as he could remember.

"Yeah, I'm Speed." He replied, folding his arms in front of his chest and giving him an annoyed look. "Got a problem with the new name?" When none of the adults answered, he then gave out another smirk. "Should've known you would want us to keep our old names, even after leaving Earth." Kaldur then stepped out in front of their group.

"During our travels in space while in our seven years departure, we've decided to change our names and our uniform when we may need new equipment for an even greater battle." He then placed his right-hand over his chest, covering the Triton and lightnings. "I am no longer Aqualad, for I am now known as Triton." Some of the Justice League were sort of surprised that the young youths would change their names, while the rest seemed to have known that they would've eventually change their names. Superman turned his gaze to the rest of the team, who had yet to say anything to them at all.

"What about the rest of you?" He asked, gaining some uncertain or irritated looks from the rest of the team. The four members of the Young Justice who hadn't said a word yet, along with Kaldur and Wally, turned their gazes to each other and the adults knew that they were having their own Telepathic Conversation from the way they would jerk their head, shrug their shoulders, their eyes moving and expressing different kinds of emotions. As they continued on their conversation, Wolf and Sphere gazed at the Justice League, which Sphere would make a bunch of odd sounds that actually matched Wolf's growls or snarls. After being quiet for a few minutes for the Justice League, they all finally nodded their heads and turned back to the adults. Once they were all in a line, which already started with Kaldur and with him and Wally stepped back, they told their names.

"You all used to know me as 'Superman's Clone' or 'Superboy', but my new name is 'Kon-El'." Superman's eyes widen in shock that Conner's new name is actually a Kryptonian name, and they didn't even got to finding a name for him when they were still bonding. Conner then used his left-hand to motion towards the other ebony-haired boy. "While out in space and back when you used to know him as 'Robin', he helped gave me a Kryptonian name, just as M'gann has given me my Earth-name, Conner." The female martian, who had her arms wrapped around the Kryptonian clone, then raised her right-hand in the air.

"My new name is 'Mistress Martian', which I got when my Psychic Powers became stronger." She replied, giving them her happy and welcoming smile on her face. Though he stayed behind the group, Wally had his arms wrapped around the female-blonde. The female placed her left-hand on top of the Speedster's hands connected at her hip, while she used her right to pull the domino-mask off of her face, revealing the grey-eyes and face that belonged to Artemis Crock.

"I'm not trying to be what my mother used to be, but my name is 'Tigress' and I had used the design from my mothers' old costume to help me with my name."

"Also the fact that she took down that **Doȏm-Á'la** on her own. Of course, with the help from Wolf, we were finally able to take care of that Witch Boy from the planet: **Váilx'ulῤ**." Wally added, pulling Tigress, who has revealed herself as Artemis, closer to his form and placing his chin on top of her right-shoulder. Whatever the Speedster just told them gotten the Justice League very confused.

"**Doȏm-Á'la?** Witch Boy? You mean Klarion and his familiar, Teekl?" J'onn asked, earning nods from the youth as an answer.

"**Doȏm-Á'la** is another language meaning 'Tiger', on the Planet: **T****á**rj******************ü**rma." Artemis explained. "Also, Wally, Teekl turned into a saber tooth tiger-cat."

"Yeah, but that cat seemed more of a tiger with long fangs instead of a saber tooth tiger-cat." While the young couple argued a bit about Teekl's transformation, the Justice League turned their attention to the youngest of the group.

"And what of you, if you are no longer Robin?" Wonder Woman asked the young preteen, who seemed to busy himself by petting Wolf and having a little conversation with Sphere. Through they couldn't see his eyes from the Domino-mask and his hair that covered his right-eye, they knew that he was staring at them but not in his usual happy-glance. Wolf let loose a low growl, until the former-Robin patted him on the head to silence his anger.

"Nightwing," was all he said. Most of the League were confused of the name the youngest has chosen, while Batman and Superman seemed to know why, though both are different reasons.

"Nightwing? What kind of a name is that?" Flash asked, not knowing very well on how to say the right words and when to not speak at all. Conner seemed to gave taken it the wrong way and looked ready to pounce on the older-Speedster, but he struggled to stay calm and let the teammates tell them the reason, which it was the former-Robin, himself.

"Back when Clark used to tell me Kryptonian Tales from his home planet, he told me of a Kryptonian who was only known as Nightwing." He explained. Batman then turned his gaze to Superman, and gave him a glare. "However, his story was only half the reason to why that's my name." The preteen's voice sounded exactly the way it was, though it did sound a bit low and sort of tiring, but it was still the same voice the League remembers. "On Krypton, Nightwing was disowned from his own family and eventually became a Legend Hero. However, I simply chose that name, for it's the closest name that could be compare to the Dark Knight, for he's known as 'The Night'. My name is simply another way to refer me as, 'The Wings of the Night'." After his explaining, both group went quiet once more and simply stared at each other until Flash, once again, broke the silence.

"Hey, why are we standing around here for?" He asked both group, putting on his cheerful smile. "We should be celebrating or something, now that the team are back from space! Which also mean that we're now in the clear, and Earth is once again a safe planet to be on!" While Flash talked to the League on what they should do, the team turned back to each other.

_**[He hasn't changed in the least, especially his annoying way to get people's attention] **Wally_

**_[Yeah, wonder why they don't seem to have aged during the seven years that passed.] _**_Artemis_

**_[I know why...] _**_M'gann_

All eyes of the Young Justice were now on the green martian, who held onto Conner's right-arm with both hands and now had her gaze lowered to the ground.

_**[It's my uncle, he and I think with some help from Zatara and Doctor Fate, possibly cast a spell on all of them to stop aging while we were gone.]**_

Wally and Conner narrowed their eyes from M'gann's explaining, while Kaldur and Artemis were simply confused to why they would do so and Nightwing simply folded his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes to think.

_**[So, they decided to copy us, huh?] **Conner_

**_[They didn't copied us, Kon-El.]_**

Now the teams' eyes were turned to their youngest, who reopened his eyes through the Domino-mask and kept his arms crossed in front of his chest. He then turned his gaze to the green martian.

_**[M'gann, I don't think you were the one who stopped us from aging when we left Earth and I doubt that the doctors from the other planets did it themselves.] **Dick_

**_[What do you mean, Brother?] _**_Kaldur_

**_[I doubt M'gann can actually stop us from aging, especially on her own, for I think she would've only been able to stop aging us physically instead of doing it physically and mentally at the same time, and this is back when she was still learning to use her Psychic Powers and tried to make it perfect like her uncle. If I know J'onn, he would've been able to do so, but would need some help to make it permanently.] _**_Dick_

**_[So, even though Uncle J'onn could stop aging to happen and is an experienced martian, he would still needed help?] _**_Wally_

**_[That's what he just told us, Baywatch.] _**_Artemis_

**_[So, if M'gann isn't the one to stop us from aging... Are you saying that we've been stuck like this before we left Earth and J'onn was the actual cause of us to no longer age, not M'gann?] _**_Conner_

Nightwing took a quick glance at the Martian Manhunter, who was keeping his red-eyes on them and looked to be rather upset. The thirteen year-old then let out a loose sigh.

_**[I'm afraid so, Kon-El...]**_

Some of the teammates lowered their gazes to the floor, while some, which are Artemis and Kaldur, stared down at their hands that they held up to stare at the palm and lines decorated to their skin.

_**[Isn't there a way to break the spell?] **Artemis_

Nightwing simply shook his head.

_**[Doctor Fate is an Ancient Sorcerer, and with the help from Zatara's Magic and J'onn's Psychic Powers, I doubt even they could undo what they just created... I'm sorry, but I don't think Etrigan would know of a spell or a mystic item that could cancel out the freeze-aging spell, and asking either Morgan Le Fay or Ra's Al Ghul is out of the question... We're completely stuck like this for the rest of our lives, you guys.]**_

His answer to their problem and discovery of the cause of them no longer aging, especially with there not being a chance to undo the spell, has made an expecting void to form in their hearts. It was tragic news to the team, especially to the young couples: Conner and M'gann, Wally and Artemis, and Kaldur, who happened to have been in a relationship with Raquel before he left for Rimbor. He wasn't so sure if she was already in a relationship or had somebody else in her life while he was away, but he felt faith and hope that she still held on to his love for her and was still waiting for him to comeback.

The couples in the group were completely heartbroken, for they had stayed together for seven years and they should've became adults during the first two and the half years ago. They were really hoping on becoming adults, because after their lives had been endanger during a couple of terrifying wars, they each promised to their loved-ones that they would marry when they would either reach the age of adulthood or return to Earth. Now that they found out that they may never age again, their whole lives and futures are completely crushed. Nightwing stared sadly at his teammates, who had became his siblings during the seven and a half years of being a team. Though he hadn't thought much of his future or having a relationship, other than continuing on being a hero, he knew that whatever future he would've planned to do has been destroyed along with his friends' dreams.

They were caught up in their own world, that they didn't see Superman come and place a hand on Conner's shoulder, which caused the clone to jump and make the rest of his teammates jump from the moment. Once they were able to recover from their little jump, the Kryptonian went to placing his hand on the clone-Kryptonian right-shoulder, which he was finally calmed and didn't jump from the physically contact.

"Come on, you guys." He told the team, gently pulling Conner and M'gann, who was still wrapped in the clone's left-arm, towards the doors and the rest of the Justice League members. "Lets head towards the Hall of Justice. You all must be dying to be back on Earth." It may seem sound normally to the Justice League, but the team actually felt very uncomfortable when he said the word 'dying'. As the adults lead the way towards the Main Room and to their Zeta-Beams, the younger-heroes had their own conversation again.

_**[Does he mean that literally, or was he being sarcastic?] **Wally_

**_[I don't know, and I really don't care right now.] _**_Artemis_

**_[Hey, guys? What do you think happened while we were gone?] _**_M'gann_

**_[What do you mean, M'gann? We've been keeping tabs on them for four years.] _**_Conner_

**_[I know, but I was just wondering... What happened during the first three years? We weren't able to see what had happened during the first three years of our departure, until the _**Hunglăriőnş **_from _**Ţüx'őmblă **_helped us installed new equipments to Bio and for our weapons and that was when we were able to see what was going on at Earth.]_**

They didn't stop their walking until they were in front of the three Zeta-Tubes that the Justice League and Young Justice had used to get to the Watchtower, though the team used it for a few times when they were still living on Earth. As Batman set up the coordinates to the Hall of Justice for one of the Zeta-Beams, the teams were given the moment to continue on their conversation.

_**[You don't think they... Well, ya know...] **Wally_

**_[We do not know for sure, though there may as well be a chance that they had.] _**_Kaldur_

**_[They couldn't had replaced us! They wouldn't forget about us!] _**_Conner_

**_[However, they would've had new protégés if the League had no choice but to form a new team for either reconnaissance missions or investigations that they, themselves, wouldn't been able to do.] _**_Dick_

They then turned their heads to the Justice League, who were slowly going through the Zeta-Beam one by one.

**"RECOGNIZED: SUPERMAN, 0-1; WONDER WOMAN, 0-3!"**

They then turned back to each other.

_**[It's most likely, and very possible, that they may have new sidekicks that had replaced us.] **Wally_

**"GREEN LANTERN I, 0-5; FLASH, 0-4; GREEN LANTERN II, 1-4!"**

_**[We'll get to that later, but for now, we'll have to go and follow them.] **Dick_

**"MARTIAN MANHUNTER, 0-7; GREEN LANTERN III, 2-3!"**

Batman was the only Justice League left, who had the computer set for the coordinates for the Hall of Justice for himself and the rest of the team. As he slowly made his way towards the Zeta-Beam, he ceased his walking and stood in front of his protégé. He seemed to be just staring at the boy to the rest of the team, but the thirteen year-old knew he was searching for any scar-wounds that he was holding and that could still be hurting him.

_**Are you injured?**_

The boy simply turned his head towards the Zeta-Tubes.

_**Later...**_

Nodding his head, the Dark Knight lifted his gaze to the rest of the team.

"The computer still knows you," he said. "Simply walk into the beam, and you'll find yourself at the Hall of Justice." And with that said, he made his way towards the Zeta-Beam and disappeared into the flashing light.

**"BATMAN, 0-2!"**

Now with the Justice League gone for the moment, the teens let out deep sighs of relief, as if getting rid of whatever was inside of them before they would go through the Zeta-Beams and meet up with their mentors. They then turned to each other, knowing that there were some things they were gonna have to discuss with the League, but many secrets they must keep from them, which includes their old-friends and family on Earth.

For now, that time is gonna have to wait.

TBC

* * *

I know Flash wasn't one of the 16 hours, but the six who went missing our one the heroes who helped created the Justice League. So, in mine, Flash also went missing for 16 hours, so that the whole original seven will be held accounted for instead of only having six of them.

If you're wondering about the Bruce having his own elevator and using a key to use it, it's on BTAS episode 19 called "Prophecy of Doom". As for Sarah, she was his secretary on Season 3 for the episode, "Never Fear".

For those who are wondering the Bat-Siblings age-thing, I've decided to have them older than Dick, even though it may seem dumb. Anyway, all will be explained and all planets and races(besides Rimbor and Kroloteans) are all made up, along with some other information like 'Green Lantern, 2-3'.

Also, if you like to draw out the Team and their new appearances, then I'll allow you to do so.

**R&R**


	4. Discussions and Reactions

**Now on Earth, at the Hall of Justice...  
"RECOGNIZED: AQUALAD I, B-0-2; SUPERBOY I, B-0-4; MISS MARTIAN, B-0-5; KID FLASH I, B-0-3; ARTEMIS, B-0-7; WOLF, B-2-4; SPHERE, B-2-5; ROBIN I, B-0-1!"**

Once they were all through the Zeta-Beam, they went through the metal doors that said, **'Authorized for Justice League and Young Justice Members** **Only'. **The sign was meant for the citizens outside of the Hall of Justice Study Room or for new comers joining the Hero Job, which was also the League's Meeting Room, even though the Team had no idea to why the League have that sign up in the first place when they hardly allow any regular citizens into the Study and the heroes always allow new heroes to come up to the Watchtower.

Once they were all out of the Zeta-Beam, the Team found their mentors and some of the League Members sitting at a long table that seemed to stretch from the front of the bookshelf at the left-side of the wall to the other bookshelf on the right-side of the other wall. Superman was the first to see them out, since his spot at the end of the table and was the closest to where the Zeta-Beam and computer is at.

"It was about time you guys got here," he said. He then gestured the youth to sit at the empty seats of the table, which was either next to one of the League Members or at the other end of the table. "Please, take a seat." Instead of all going to their seats at the same time, Nightwing was the first to move towards the table. Kaldur was the next to move, walking behind the thirteen year-old. Conner moved behind him, with M'gann held within his left-arm and both Wolf and Sphere coming at both his and the Martian's sides. Wally and Artemis came last, with Wally having Artemis be held within his right-arm and Artemis having him in her left.

They went to the other end of the table, where there were more empty seats. To the left-side of the table sat Nightwing and Kaldur, with Wolf sitting in-between the oldest and youngest of the group and Sphere on the right-side of Nightwing's spot. While Conner, M'gann, Wally and Artemis sat at the other side of the table, since the couples wanted to stay together and not part, even if they would only be across from one another. None of them said word, and neither Wolf or Sphere made a sound.

The Justice League seemed a bit nervous and worried to why any of them aren't saying a word. As if knowing what to do, the Team nodded their heads and Nightwing was the first to make eye-contact to the adults.

"If you wish to know what happened, why don't you ask us already?" The League could only stare at them, in confusion and deeply concern. Nevertheless, Superman spoke.

"We thought you wanted to ask us on what has happened on Earth while you were gone," he replied. Though they weren't making eye-contact, the Team had their telepathic conversation.

_**[He hasn't changed a bit, since that seems to be all he could say.] **__Wally_

**_[What do you expect from him, KF? He's been raised by the Kents to become an honest man, though he would at times have problems in lying or finding the right words to say.] _**_Dick_

"We don't need to ask to know what happened, because we already knew what happened while we were gone." The young-Speedster decided to play along, mixing the truth with the lie to see how they would react. "While we were gone, M'gann and Wing were able to gather information from Bio the moment we were able to get some upgrades for her."

"Really? Huh, no wonder she looked so different." Flash replied, placing his right-hand to his chin and thinking on the last time he saw the red-aircraft before she went into space with the team. Wally narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

_**[And, unfortunately, though not very surprised, my uncle is still the same child-like adult.] **__Wally_

"But hey, if you know what was going on, I guess that means you already know of them." Flash continued, which means he was done thinking on the changes to the Bio-Ship. Conner slowly clenched his hands into fists on the table, as his nails slowly began to dig into the hard work and leave small white-lines on it.

"Them?" His question made some of the League Members confused. "We don't know who you're talking about, for we weren't able to get any information of Earth in the first three years of our departure until the Bio-Ship was upgraded and all we found out was the many battles the heroes had with the villains."

After gaining the information, most of the League glared at the older-Speedster and the rest looked completely nervous that he gave away information that they hoped the team would've known if they had been getting information from Earth all there years. The team looked completely calmed, but they were furious and clearly upset in the inside.

_**[I knew it! They replaced us! We, their protégés, who stayed by their side through every battle and gave our own lives to protect them! We went into space for them, so that they could stay alive and protect the Earth! And how do they thanked us for our loyalty? They replaced us with New-B's and act like we've never existed!] **__Wally_

_**[I never thought that my king, whose been like a father to me when I was six, would replace me.] **__Kaldur_

_**[Never thought Ollie would just move on to Archer Number Four, after all we've been through, along with Roy and Red Arrow.]**__Artemis_

_**[No... He couldn't had replaced us... My Uncle wouldn't had replaced me!] **__M'gann_

**_[I guess Clark never actually wanted to make me part of the family or accept me into his life, after all. I mean, who would want a clone in the family, when he's also the son of one of your worst enemies? I knew it was too good to be true...] _**_Conner_

**_[Should've known he would get himself a new Robin, since a Bat needs a bird at his side, no matter how skilled he is or how much he claims to not need a partner to come save him from danger. Batgirl may had helped him and fought at his side, but she isn't a bird and wasn't formally trained by the Dark Knight in the first place.] _**_Dick_

The youngest of the group gave them a quick glance through the Domino-mask lenses, which they quickly caught with their own secret glance.

_**[Guys, I know how much this got to hurt you, but we must be strong... After all, we're no longer their protégés, nor are we the Young Justice, anymore... We still have each other, for we've been our own family for more than seven and a half years and are still our own family.] **__Dick_

Each gave short nods at the youngest, and they instantly kept their cool. The Justice League seemed worried that the team were too angry to say a word about having new members to the Young Justice to help them protect the world, while the original had go out to Rimbor with no help from their mentors. As if to prove them wrong, Nightwing decided to prove them wrong when they had the right to feel right and worried.

"We're glad that you were able to have new protégés to take our place, while we were gone." He then gave the Justice League one of his fake smiles, and his voice changed into his cheerful and accepting tone. "We knew that you would need a team to help you out, so we understood if you had to create a new Young Justice Team to fill in our spots. In fact, we actually can't wait to meet our new teammates." His words brought smiles of relief to the League and he was even able to fool Batman and J'onn, for the preteen was able to control his emotions and body language by will to fool common enemies or those he doesn't trust.

The team quickly hid their mad expression and acted like they would whenever they have a new member to the team, with Wally and M'gann to act the most cheerful and to gain most of the League's attention.

"Yeah, which means more brothers and sisters to torment or tease, besides our Little Bird over here!" The young-Speedster cried, nudging Nightwing's left-arm with his right, in a teasing moment. The young Vigilante simply gave him a fake glare. M'gann and Artemis giggled at their playfulness, even though they had to pretend to be laughing and see it like their usual tease.

"And I can't even wait to make Earth **Forgúüná again," the female martian added.**

"**Forgúüná?" Flash asked, not knowing what language she was speaking in. Whatever she just said gotten Wally to rub his stomach in hunger and Artemis to chuckle at his expression.**

"It means, 'Food' in **Tárjürma's Language." The young-archer explained. Triton then stood from his spot, with Nightwing standing with him.**

"I'm afraid we've been speaking in different languages while in space, since we had visit many new worlds in space, we're not use to speaking in our own language, even while we travel on Bio to the next planets." The Atlantean said.

"Even with Mistress Martian's ability to help us communicate with the aliens, we'd decided to try and learn their language and eventually started to understand them without having Mistress Martian's telepathic mind ability." Nightwing added, placing his left-hand on top of Wolf's head. "I figure you wish to know what happened while we were out in space, right?" Some of the League members nodded their heads to his question. The preteen let out a deep sigh. "Very well, but we shall answer what we will answer to and not what we wish to keep for ourselves."

"Fair enough." Superman agreed. Nightwing could tell that the Kryptonian was giving Conner glances with his own blue-eyes, eyes that held a mixture of worry, concern, relief and worry... But they also held fear, confusion and even misunderstanding. Superman seemed to have felt a couple of eyes staring at him, for he quickly shook his head and immediately put on his playful smile. "So, what happened?" Silence answered the full-Kryptonian, for the team were having their own conversation again.

_**[Besides him having superpowers, would somebody tell me how and why he's the leader of the Justice League?] **__Wally_

**_[I can answer to that one, Walls. I hacked the Batcomputer when I was eight and a half and that was nearly around the time I met the Justice League as Robin, though I started crime fighting when I was eight. Anyway, I found a video that had the League declaring who should lead them and they'd decided on Batman to be that leader. However, he declined and told them to have Superman as their leader. Though Clark did made him second in command, this was back when Batman wasn't going to join, because of his 'working alone' thing and this was long before he met me, but that changed when Superman talked him into staying... So, basically, that's sort of the reason to why Clark's the leader.] _**_Dick_

**_[Well, that's stupid.] _**_Wally_

**_[Uh, guys? What should we say?] _**_M'gann_

**_[I'll answer the question.] _**_Conner_

**_[Alright, but remember to stay calm... Though, can you act like you haven't controlled your temper?] _**_Dick_

**_[Easy, since I've been trained to keep my anger down and had been taught to act.]_**

"We won," was all the Clone-Kryptonian said. He had his arms folded in front of his chest, with both of M'gann's hands holding his left-arm, and seemed to look annoyed by the question Superman had asked him. The League turned to each other in confusion.

"Well, we sort of seem to know that, since you're all back." Guy Gardner stated. "But we actually like to know about your space adventure in details." That time, Wally rolled his eyes and Conner let out a low growl.

"We went to Rimbor, had them plead you all not guilty and had Earth not one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy, attacked by kangaroo-like alien guards that had a secret army to invade Rimbor, won the war but nearly died, stayed on Rimbor for two months, left Rimbor, went to other planets, fought in battles, got wounded, trained on planets for next war, you get the idea. Long story short, we fought many battles, visit about fifteen different planets or so and finally came back to Earth. End of story." He then noticed the League giving him the awkward glances, which reminded him of the day Kaldur, Dick and Wally had rescued him from Cadmus. "What? You said you wanted details, and I gave you details."

"Well, we actually meant for you to tell us the whole story." Hal Jordan explained, though he was certain that the team knew what Guy meant. He then put on his best smile. "Come on, tell us mo-" Before he could continue, Conner suddenly stood from his seat and let his chair fall from the sudden movement. Some of the League jumped out of their seat from the clone's sudden movement, while the rest stayed in their seats but held concerned and worry glances, as they watch Wally and M'gann keep him in his spot and trying to calm him. Conner now reminds the adults when he was still new to the team: Wild, and going by animal instinct. And right now, he looks ready to attack and perhaps kill. Nightwing sent the League his glare, mostly giving Hal a serious glare.

"This is one of the reasons to why we prefer to not answer what we wish to keep personally," he said. "It took months for Conner to finally gain control over his anger, but that doesn't mean he won't snap or get angry again." Then both he and Wolf went around the table, and the young vigilante did something none of the League members ever saw before: Nightwing placed both hands on Conner's shoulders and then wrapped them around the clone's neck, having to get to the tip of his toes in order to give him the best hug he could give to Conner. **"Ci'lú mąutrðnič, Dóŏrun-Gasêr. Jàqu'nóf xêl zê'axi vð mlu'n slð'úr." **Hearing the voice of the youngest seemed to have gotten through Conner, and the clone began to take deep breath. Before one of the League could ask, Wally beat them to it.

"He's speaking in **Merčútðngian**, from the Planet: **Merčútðng**. That's the planet where Superboy was trained to control his anger. In translation, Wing is saying, 'It's alright, big brother. There's no need to get angry'." The moment he had finished explaining the language to the adults, Conner was finally calmed and was sitting in his seat quietly, with M'gann sitting beside him again and Nightwing patting him on the right-shoulder before he went back on the other side and Wolf sat on the other side of the clone, having his head laying on Conner's lap. While the Speedster seemed worry and concerned, he was actually happy and knew that it was all an act from the start.

_**[Nice performance, you guys.] **__Wally_

**_[What do you expect? Would you want to tell them about our travels and have them feeling sorry for us, like they always had when we would fail a mission?] _**_Dick_

**_[And don't even remind me of the Training Simulation, I'm still trying to get over it.] _**_Conner_

**_[Right. We're all still trying to get over it, and I don't know if Vúyitlač's method would be of help much longer.] _**_Wally_

The moment Nightwing was back at his chair, he then pulled out something from his glove, which reveals to be the same holographic glove computer that Batman had made for him when he had started the hero job. When the preteen held it in his hand, it looks to be a small black-spider to the Justice League.

Unlike the spiders on Earth, this spider has antennas on top of its head, which had white-stripes circling around the antennas. It also seemed to be a quick spider, since it seems to be a bit jumpy and would at times make quick jumps, as if it were getting shocked. Its dark-brown legs were all bent, making it in a crouching position and almost like it was ready to curl like Earth spiders would do before they die. If they looked closely, they could see dark-purple liquid slowly dripping from its fangs and onto Nightwing's glove, indicating that it was possibly poison. Hanging behind it, looks to be its silk that a spider uses to make its web, but that spider's silk was dark-red and it seems to be more thicker than Earth spiders' own silk. In other words, it appears to be a deadly spider to the adults and aren't sure if the youngest of the group should be holding the spider in his hand any longer.

"This contains information on what the Light's allied armies were trying to do," he explained. Before anybody could say a word, the spider in his hand curled its legs around itself and then reopened its legs as a dragonfly. Its body was black and its wings were silver, with white-sparkles that seemed like crystals or stardust to make its wings so shiny. "Also, this is what the people on **Tárjürma use to gather information and send them to where it's needed." The small dragonfly flew its way towards the Justice League, with the white-sparkles falling from its wings, and then landed on Batman's left-arm. Once it reached its destination, the dragonfly then curled itself into a ball and then shifted itself into an actual flash-drive. After giving it a quick observation and examination, the Dark Knight stuck the flash-drive into his own computer glove and began to analyze what the small drive have within it. "After gathering some information from our neighboring and now allied planets, along with learning some language and hearing from others working with The Light, we've discovered that they're planning on creating a weapon that was to take them to an alternate universe of this world and bring our anti-selves here to start an alternate war." The image on Batman's holographic computer glove showed a cannon-like gun, with some symbols on the side that he believes to be the language the aliens speak and write in.**

The gun didn't looks to have a handle, because it appeared to have its own sleeve where the arm is supposed to go into and the muzzle of the gun was half as big as a regular cannon's mouth would but still bigger than a gun's mouth would. When the image shows a hand going through the sleeve of the gun, it showed that the person using the gun could bend its arm. And to most of the adults, the cannon-gun looks to be a lot more like a silver-snake with its mouth open. The image of the screen also shows the gun firing a beam of light-pink and dark-purple colors from the mouth, and forming a black and white hole that was five feet away from the gun.

"They were only a couple of pieces away from completing the **Ploutráeý voulės**, which means 'Portal gun' in **Tárjürma, and the missing pieces that they needed were from Earth." Nightwing continued on his explanation, as the Justice League stared at the image of the gun. The flash-drive connected to Batman's holographic computer glove pulled itself off and turned itself into the same dragonfly it became before it was turned into a flash-drive. Even with the odd insect gone, the image had been automatically saved onto the Dark Knight's computer glove. The dragonfly then flew back to Nightwing, and then turned itself back into the black-spider.**

"Luckily, we were able to destroy their creation and their other creations they had planned to use in the alternate universe before they could even get the chance to contact 'The Light' back on Earth." Kaldur carried on for the youngest of the group, while the thirteen year-old gently put away the small creature into a small metal-black cube and then placed that cube into one of his pockets of his utility belts.

"Yeah, it took us a while and a hell of a fight, but we took care of them." Wally stated, sounding overconfident of their victory. As if to snap him out of his glory daydream, Artemis slapped him in the left-cheek.

"If you recall, Baywatch, you were one of the main reasons to why we couldn't land a sneak attack on them and end the war quicker, rather than having to be at war for three months, because you just had to trip over the alarm system right before Wing gave you the order to do your position." Some of the League snickered or chuckled at Artemis' reason, while the women simply giggled at young-Speedster's blushed cheeks.

"Yeah, well, I made a great distraction for you guys to get through and destroy their machines." Artemis and Nightwing rolled their eyes from underneath their Domino-masks, while Kaldur simply chuckled at his call back.

"And by distraction, you meant being the center of the attention and pretending to frolic through the park, while aliens try to shoot you with lasers." The thirteen year-old rephrased, as he leaned forward and high-five with Conner.

"Dude! Not cool!" Wally cried, acting like his usual fifteen year-old self, though he's really twenty-two and has remained in his sixteen year-old state.

"You got to admit, though, he did gave us time to blow up their lab and destroy many of their best weapons before they had the chance to find out he wasn't the only one within the lab." The clone stated, making the redhead feel better and making every one of their group happy and equal. "Even though he did screw up on not paying attention."

"Supes!" That time, the whole group of teens let out laughs at his expression, even Wolf and Sphere joined in the laugh and had gotten the Ginger to laugh with them when they couldn't stop themselves from laughing. more than half of the League Members smiled at the sight of their protégés acting like themselves when they were still on Earth, while the rest of the League seemed a bit upset or worried when they realized that the teens and preteen seem to never have the time to be themselves while out in space.

However, the laughter died as soon as M'gann and Nightwing noticed that the League were watching them and that's when they all immediately stopped the rest of the team by the Mind Link.

_**[Alright, I think we shouldn't overdo ourselves like that.] **__Dick_

**_[Besides, we need answering for our questions and we mustn't act like we'll accept whatever they tell us that quickly.] _**_M'gann_

Nightwing then turned to the League.

"Anyway, we were able to stop their plan from bringing our alternate-selves to this dimension and cause a great war to come upon us and had their memories erased on what they did once we won our last war in space."

"To be honest, though, I thought our last war would take longer than our other battles and more than three months." Wally spoke. "I know we would be gone for a while, but I thought it would take a year or two to stop the last war before we would reach Earth."

"That doesn't matter on how long you fought in wars, or how long you would be gone." Superman told the team, standing from his spot and slowly walking towards the team. "What truly matters is that you're all back, and our family is finally whole."

_**[Except for a couple of problems in your words and theory, Uncle Clark: You had us stuck as we were seven years ago, had new**_**_protégés_**_** to take our places while we were gone and we're still mad that you made us as replacements for your trail at Rimbor.]**__Wally_

_**[Even so, we cannot and will not betray them. After all, they are still our family, even when we are our own family and only had each other during our travel.] **__Kaldur_

_**[Yeah, you're right. Besides, we sort of went to space for those we cared and so the Earth won't have to live in fear anymore.] **__Wally_

_**[Even so, we mustn't let our guard down and not fall for anything that they'll do in order to know of our past.] **__Dick_

_**[Damn straight, for they'll most likely reject us and possibly send us back into space the moment they found out on how we took care of all our foes we fought in our battles and wars.] **__Conner_

_**[Not to mention, on what we can now do after the attack on Rimbor left us to almost die.] **__Artemis_

"We're so glad to be back, and that our family is still in one piece." Nightwing replied, getting out of his seat again and having the rest of the team getting out of their spots after he stood. "What else? It seems that you were able to increase our 'hero family' while we were gone, along with keeping Young Justice alive and watching your backs." He then turned to his team, who also nodded their heads and had on their usual happy smiles, all except for Wolf and Sphere, who had their calm expressions that indicated that they were fine or alright. "It seems that the world has been kept safe without our help and it seems to us that the team are doing a fine job without any assistance from us."

"Well, they didn't actually help us with missions right off the bat." Flash stated, feeling odd from the way the young Vigilante was saying. "In fact, the new recruits had to do extensive training three weeks and then had to do some team-bonding time for another three weeks. While that was happening, the older recruits had to do much more hard work to pull a lot of weight around with you guys gone and they had a hard time to decide who should be leader."

"And who has been leading the team, before the new recruits were training and when they were ready to go on missions?" Aqualad asked, with the volume of his voice actually raised and sounding a bit suspicious.

"That would be Tempest, who is your old-friend from Atlantis, Garth." Martian Manhunter answered in his calm voice. Wally smirked at the information.

"It seems that the Atlanteans are perfect leaders, until an apprentice from the Bats is ready to takes their place from being temporary leaders."

"Walls, remember that little talk we had on **Tárjürma when you insulted the leader's son from the way he looked?" The smirk was immediately erased on the Speedster's face, and his face went pale.**

"Yeah, I remember." He said in a mourning tone. "I didn't mean it in a teasing way, it's just that-"

"I know, I just wanted to be sure that you were kidding or I would've given you that same lesson and lecture **Rîn-Jeká **gave you from sneaking food during training and before dinner." Wally then gave a nervous laugh to his remember, then he placed his right-hand over to the left-side of his ribs and gently rubbed against the suit.

"Yeah, and I'll never fully recovered or ever forget his lessons or underestimate the appearance of others unless I had done full observation and analysis on the person or another living thing." Kaldur and Conner chuckled at his suggestion on what to do, while Nightwing simply shook his head.

"If you do that, we'll be having another me and you'll soon be a bird. And hey, you'll most likely end up being the Bat's new yet old protégé." Hearing those words, Wally actually jumped out of his seat and slowly backed away, with both hands held up in front of him and shaking.

"Nu uh! No way, dude!" He cried, making the team laugh again. And watching the event happening, the whole League had actually joined in the laugh. "Count me out! I know how you Bats think and we already know how you guys trained, like that time we had to go with the same training method a couple of times whenever Aunt Dinah couldn't come and train us herself! I rather be Billy or Ollie's partner, than be the Bat's new apprentice!" While the League and the old-team laughed, the team went back to their own personal conversation.

_**[You think our little show is working?] **__KF_

**_[For the time being, yes.] _**_Dick_

**_[However, it still won't be enough for them to forget their question about our time in space.] _**_Artemis_

**_[So, what do we do?] _**_Conner_

**_[If I may make a suggestion: We should probably head to our old-homes and rest for a few days, unless we're being called for emergencies by our allied planets or doing old-time patrol. That way, we can study and see what our mentors and family had been while we were gone, along with learning of the new Young Justice and _**_**protégés they're training with.] **__Kaldur_

As the laughing slowly died down, the team turned to Nightwing, who had folded his arms and eyes from underneath the Domino-mask closed, appearing to be thinking about the Atlantean's suggestion until he turned his gaze back to his team with his eyes open and nodded his head.

_**[Alright. It would be best if we do that, since Bio will need some time to rest and have some repairs done from traveling through space without much rest. Even if we were to stay at Mount Justice, our old-mentors will most likely drag or even force us to comeback to what we used to know as 'home'.]**_

The rest of the team, along with Wolf and Sphere, nodded their heads in an agreement.

_**[However, we must be careful when we fight or train at our homes, whether it be in private or public. We mustn't reveal too much information to what had happened to us or what truly changed us a lot.] **__Dick_

_**[Hey, if they do find out, we can always vanish and hide ourselves somewhere on Earth or we can leave and head to one of our allied planets.] **__Wally_

**_[We may, but you know that we can't abandon our home if it were in trouble, even if it were to get away from those who had hurt us.] _**_Kaldur_

**_[And once again, either you or Wing had to be right.] _**_Wally_

**_[We'll discuss about that decision another time, you guys. For now, lets get this over with and have both our hunches and questions answered.] _**_Dick_

Once the League had finished their laugh, they noticed that the team had grown quiet again and Batman, shockingly, had decided to break the silence and answer some questions that had been bothering him.

"How long did it took you all to get back here?" The team turned to Nightwing, who simply shrugged his shoulder to Kaldur, indicating that he wants him to answer the question this time, which the Atlantean did.

"Though our last war took us three months, it took us a year and nine months in order for us to get back. We had to make many stops to help repair some damages the Bio-Ship has taken from the battles and wars we had, along with having some distress calls from our allied planets or from strangers about their planets being under attacked."

"Honestly? It took you guys that long to comeback, because of some aliens asking for help?" Flash was the one who spoke up, and he seemed rather mad and very not pleased on what Kaldur had told them. "You should've just pass the cries of their help and just continued on heading back to Earth." Hearing his words angered the team, their eyes narrowed at the older-Speedster. Wally decided to speak, placing both his arms folded on top of each other and leaning forward on the table.

"If we did that, then how can we be known as 'heroes' if he just abandon a cry for help?" He then held up his right-hand, with his thumb and pointed-fingers held out and a small gap in-between the fingers. "Those who had asked for help were this close on losing their home and everything they known, if we hadn't gone and saved them." Though that was a perfectly good reason to why they went to help and knowing that they were only doing their job, it wasn't acceptable to Flash, which got him to stand out of his spot and have the chair to nearly fall from its spot.

"But what about us?!" He yelled, startling some of the members in the room from his outburst. Wally simply raised an eyebrow at his question.

_**[What about you guys? Don't see a problem about us wanting to help other planets in their need of help. Not to mention, wanting to stay as far away from you all after what you did to us, rather than heading back to Earth and be treated like **__sidekicks __**again.] **__Wally_

"We knew you would be fine and possibly be busy taking care of the Earth, which also meant you guys could afford to wait a bit longer. Besides, you didn't actually gave us a time limit to when we had to return to Earth."

"Furthermore, we felt like we would need some more allies in case we would need some help from another invasion." M'gann added, trying to be sure that her voice could offer some sort of reassuring and calming to the atmosphere around them.

"She is right," her uncle replied. "Though we may have many more heroes of Earth joining the Justice League and new heroes appearing on Earth that would help us protect the world, we need all the help we can get from other neighboring planets if we cannot find a solution to a problem that is not from Earth." Still not satisfied that the team had chosen to stay away from them instead of returning home sooner than they came, Flash accepted to the Martian's words and knew that what the team had decided on was the right choice and pulled his seat back to sit back down.

"Are you guys going to leave us if there was another cry for help from the neighboring planets or the allies you all made?" He asked, bowing his head over his folded-arms on the table and his eyes closed. Nightwing chose to spoke.

"I'm afraid so, Flash." He answered honestly and truthfully, knowing that his words had hit the Justice League's heart-chords. "However, because we had upgraded Bio-Ship and our weapons, we have something that will help us get to one our allied planets and return to Earth." He then held up his glove and showed the adults a red-button that was on the right-side of a white-button. "This button acts like a teleporter, a lot like the Zeta-Beams, only this doesn't require any coordinates. Instead, it sends us to where it 'think' where we need to be, even if we had just got on the planet. And if we were on a planet we've already been through, it will instantly teleport us to where we would want or need to be without having to push the button."

"So, does that mean you can teleport there while on another planet or without the Bio-Ship?" Superman asked, earning a shook by the young Vigilante.

"Nope," he answered. "In order for us to get to the planet or get off the planet and be on one of our allied ones, we need to be on or be in range with Bio. If we needed to be on a planet that we've already been on while on another planet, she would instantly access to the coordinates she had installed inside her Memory File and instantly Hyper-Jump towards that planet. If it were a new planet, however, she would have to scan it first and find the perfect destination to land and teleport to that area. Thanks to the **Hunglăriőnş **on the planet: **Ţüx'őmblă**, we were able to install a teleportation device within Bio and Sphere, along with creating a collar for Wolf if he were to go on a solo mission." Conner then turned to the white-animal and gently pulled him up close, as he glided his finger through Wolf's thick white-fur and showed them a black-collar wrapped around his neck and hidden underneath the mass layer of fur. "The people there are very knowledgeable and are far more skilled than any of our greatest scientists on Earth, even more skilled than you guys, even."

"We've also found out that they helped create the Zeta-Beams with Sardath and the rest of the **Rannian** from **Rann**, along with them being an allied planet with **Rann**." Kaldur added, which brought a couple of surprised faces on the League's faces.

"No kidding?" Superman replied, thinking on how they could've had communications with the Team if they'd known that the Team would be with one of **Rann's **allied planets, along with how they could've asked **Ţüx'őmblă **for some communicators to try and contact the Bio-Ship for the four years instead of having to go through sevens years without having any connection whatsoever. Knowing that they could forget about the past and enjoy the future to erase the seven years absence, Superman was ready to tell the Team that they're welcomed back with open arms and can't wait to fight side-by-side with them again. However, just before he could get one word out of his voice...

_**"Hî-Îlfėž! **_**_Ő_**_**gítséš, szükėgåk îlfėž!" **_A new voice was heard in the room, that had a high-pitched tone and sounded in a mixture of a squawking parrot with a squealing dolphin together. Hearing the cry of the voice, the Team stood from their spots and turned to Nightwing, who held up his left-arm close to his face and pressed the white-button.

**"Őgítséš, šéi. Ą̊kaṧ nőţîėk?" With his finger still on the button, the Justice League heard nothing but muffling sounds that were coming from the Team's ears, which had some sort of communicators that looks to be like those headphones that wrap itself around the ear of the human. Nightwing then nodded his head. "Ą̊kemís kélyåjė**_**."**_** He then turned to the team, who know what was going on, and with a nod of his head, they all ran towards the Zeta-Beam they came in. Some of the League turned in their seats, while others remained still or stood out of their chairs.**

"Wait a sec, where are you guys going?" Wonder Woman asked, as the Team stood in front of the scanner and walk into the Zeta-Tube. Wally, who was in the back, turned to the League.

"Emergency call, from the Planet: **Ṿadákṧutéî**." He replied, as he closed his eyes and allowed the computer to scan him. As he stepped onto the Zeta-Tube, he gave them his happy go-lucky smile. "We'll be right back, it won't take long." And with that said, the two doors closed before the blinding-light sent the redhead to the Watchtower with the right of the Team after scanning him.

The moment the Team had vanished through those doors, did the League felt like they were leaving them again, just as they left seven years ago. However, with Wally's word that they were going to come back, did it brought some comfort to the adults and so, just to be sure that they do return, they all waited in their seats and discuss about what they should do now that the Team are back into their lives.

**Three Hours Later...  
**"What's taking them so wrong? They should've been back at least an hour or two ago." Flash declared, glancing at the clock every three to seven seconds that passed, which showed it was **'5:38 PM'**.

"We should've gone with them, they could be in trouble and may need our help." Wonder Woman replied, feeling her maternal instincts kicking in from the thought of the Team in danger and possibly being held hostage or being tortured, especially to the Batman's first Robin, since he was the first to accept her as his first mother-figure.

"Don't worry, they're probably fine and are coming back any minute now." Hal suggested, trying to keep everyone's hope and mood up, even though he was having the same thoughts as the rest of them.

"Yeah, we're fine and we're back." A voice from behind replied, startling the Justice League from their trains of thoughts and having some of them actually jump out of their seats. They turned their direction to the door that leads to the Zeta-Beam and saw the Team entering the Meeting Room once again, with only some of them having a few tears in their suits and some actual cuts visible through some of the tearing. The rest of the young heroes had no injury whatsoever, and all of them don't seem to be exhausted or tired in the least.

"Forgive us for leaving with very little explanation of our departure." Kaldur said, as he pulled up a seat for Nightwing before sitting in his spot, with the rest of the team sitting in their previous spots before they left. "Just as Speed has mentioned, one of our allied planets, **Ṿadákṧutéî**, has been attacked without warning and they needed our help in order to find the enemies and take down their weapons before they went after their leader, **Gröltinás.**" Those who stood out of their seats went back down into their chairs, letting out sigh of relief that they all came back with little injuries.

"We are relieved that you've all returned to us safely and with no serious wounds that are life threatening." J'onn said, smiling at the human and meta-humans who all became like his own nieces and nephews, with the exception of M'gann for being his actual niece.

_**[At least your uncle doesn't lie to us, M'gann, especially when something bad is going to happen.] **__Wally_

M'gann gave the Ginger a sympathy look, sensing and feeling his hatred and betray towards his own uncle, even though they're not blood related like she and J'onn.

_**[I'm sorry, Wally.] **__M'gann_

_**[No, it's fine. As long as nobody else is being lied to or betrayed from their relatives, then I'm alright with it.] **__Wally_

"If you guys could clear us in, though, what was that kind of language and what do they mean?" Flash asked, who seems to be trying to learn what Nightwing and the aliens were saying. To his question, Wally actually smirked.

"If you want to know about the languages from the other planets, you'll have to ask Nightwing about that." He then jerked his right-thumb towards the young Vigilante. "Though we may know their languages as well, we're still learning in speaking in them. Nightwing, however, he's the translator of the group and understands them much clearer than we do."

_**[Geez, thanks for telling them, Wally.] **__Dick_

_**[It's the truth, bro.] **__Wally_

Letting out a sigh, the preteen answered the elder-Speedster's question.

**"**_**Hî-**_**_Îlfėž! Ő_**_**gítséš, szük**_**_ė_**_**g**_**_åk _**_**îlfėž**_**, means 'Help us! Team, we need your help!'.****_Őgítséš, _**_**šéi**_**_. Ą̊kaṧ nőţîėk?_**** means 'We're here, what's the problem?'.**_** Ą̊kemís k**_**_élyåj_**_**ė**_** means, 'we're on our way'."**

_**[Nice cover up for the true meaning for "Ő**_**_gítséš", bro.] _**_Wally_

_**[Thanks, it'll be best that they don't know our name we now go as. Hearing the true name of our name will have them suspicious and since none of them understand other alien languages, they'll never know.] **__Dick_

"Whoa. To me, it's sounds like somebody just mixed the words up and speaking it in some sort of gibberish." Flash commented, who seems to be trying to hold onto the language into his brain and try to pronounce it like Nightwing has spoke it in. J'onn turned his attention towards his niece, who had her head laid on Conner's left-shoulder and her right-arm wrapped around the clone's left-arm.

"M'gann, did you not use your powers to have you and your team understand _all_ the aliens' languages and have the aliens understand you?" Having to hear her name be called and hearing the question, M'gann lifted her head from Conner's shoulder and turned her amber-brown eyes towards her uncle.

"I did, Uncle J'onn." She answered, with a kind smile on her face. "However, it was Nightwing's idea that we should learn their languages and have our allies learn ours. And so, after some discussion, we taught our allies the language we speak in on Earth and they teach us their language they use on their planets. Soon, when we could both understand each other, I didn't have to use my Telekinesis powers anymore."

"And a good thing, too." Conner added, gently tightening his left-hand onto M'gann's right. "She was getting exhausted from having to use her powers all the time, that she grows more tired than she normally does and would have trouble keeping herself awake when either training or on the battlefield."

"But I'm fine and have gotten better with the use of my powers, Uncle J'onn." M'gann replied quickly, knowing that her uncle would be worried whenever he hears about her having trouble about her powers and had either passed out or collapsed from overusing her powers. "I don't have that certain problem anymore, thanks to one of our allied planets who gave me one of her special herbs three years ago." J'onn nodded his head in approval from the information.

"I hope to find the one who gave you the potion, and thank her in person." M'gann giggled at his words.

"Don't worry, Uncle J'onn, I'll be able to help you with that once we're at home." She then caught herself from what she just said and then lowered her gaze towards the table. "I-I mean, once I come over and visit your _home_."

_**[Alright, now I want to apologize that you don't really live with your uncle, M'gann.] **__Wally_

_**[Like you said before, Wally, it's alright.] **__M'gann_

J'onn, who senses his niece's pain, stood out of his spot and calmly made his way towards her. He then placed his right-hand on M'gann's left-shoulder, giving her a comforting smile.

"You were right the first time, M'gann." He stated, using his left-hand to gently take her left and pull her out of her spot but having her still hold onto Conner's hand with her right. "My home, is your home, too." M'gann gasped in shock from his words, feeling a couple of her emotions rushing throughout her entire being. She then gave him one of her biggest smiles and then, releasing both J'onn and Conner's hand, wrapped her arms around her uncle and buried her face against his lower-chest, since she's smaller and shorter than her uncle and her head could only reached the lower-level of his chest for he has gotten much taller than the last time she seen him. J'onn, who had dreamed of the day he would see his niece and feel her presence again, wrapped both of his arms around her small-frame and held her in the safety of his hold.

The team, especially Conner and Wally, and along with Wolf and Sphere(though I don't think it's possible), smiled at the sight of both martians embracing each other, both seeming to be happy to be reunited after seven years of being separated. Despite any of them with their family or having a Kodak moment with their own mentors, along with their grudges keeping them from even standing beside their mentors or to even show their true emotions, they were glad that one or even few of them are going to get the praise and love they deserve after many years of being in wars and battles.

Noticing their glances to the two martians, Superman stood out of his seat, with the rest of the League also getting out of their seats.

"I, for one, believe that we all had enough excitement for one day, especially when we were waiting for the day you would all come back from space." With M'gann still in his hold and with her arms still wrapped around his waist, J'onn lifted his gaze from his niece to the Team.

"While you were gone to, what I believe you call, **Ṿadákṧutéî**, we were discussing and were hoping for you all to stay with your mentors and get used to living back on Earth, before you all begin your roles as Young Justice Members again." With his words circling through their minds, the teens and preteen, along with M'gann with her gaze towards the other and with both Wolf and Sphere standing on both sides of Nightwing, turned their gaze to one another.

_**[Yeah, right. They want to hold us because of our **_replacements**_. They're going to warn them about our arrival.]_**_Wally_

_**[Even so, we must stick to the plan. And, our decision.] **__Dick_

_**[He is right, brother. We must learn of what we missed on Earth and what has changed our home-planet, which includes studying our **_replacements_** and what else our mentors and family had been up to since our departure.] **__Kaldur_

_**[I agree with Wally and don't like the plan, but I'm still in, as long as we still have each other and we'll still see each other.] **__Conner_

_**[Don't worry, Conner. Even if we don't see each other, we'll still be connected to our Telepathic Link and we still have our own communicators. Besides, we'll have our private conversation at night if we don't see each other.] **__M'gann_

_**[I'll admit, this is going to feel so awkward to be back on Earth and to be around other people that aren't my siblings for so long. I actually feel anti-social... If only we can all stay together to get used to Earth.] **__Artemis_

_**[I know it may seem odd or weird, but lets all remember to stay calm and think of this as if it were one of our allied or a new planet. We'll study their behavior and with a few interaction with our folks and with our past friends, we'll probably be who we once were before we left.] **__Dick_

_**[Right... Say, when you mean for us to stay calm, don't you mean to stay whelmed?] **__Wally_

_**[Walls, you know that I quit saying those words five years ago.] **__Dick_

_**[Yeah, we know, but we miss the way you would mix the English Language that would cheer us up when things were to go wrong.]**__Wally_

_**[I know, Wally, but it was about time for me to grow out of it. Besides, I'm not the only one who gave up a part of my childhood or habit during the seven years, right?] **__Dick_

_**[Yeah, you're right, though I hate to admit it.] **__Wally_

_**[Anyway, back to the matter at hands. We'll stick to our decision and see what we come up with. Tonight, we'll contact each other.]**__Dick_

_**[Uh, dude? Won't you be busy on patrol tonight, since your mentor is 'the Night' and the both of you would be up all night stopping the bad guys?] **__Wally_

_**[I**_ used _**to work for him, Walls. That doesn't mean that I'll be working **_for _**him again. But anyway, I'll contact you the moment I'm free if I go on patrol. For now, we have to suck it up and go with our mentors**_**_._**_**] **__Dick_

**_[Roger that] _**_Wally_

_**[On it] **__Artemis_

_**[Very well] **__Kaldur_

_**[Fine] **__Conner_

_**[Okay] **__M'gann_

Once they had their conversation done, which may had taken them a few minutes but(to the League) were able to finish their decision within a few seconds, they all nodded their heads in a unison.

"As long as it isn't an inconvenience to you all, we would be honored to be with our mentors again and to be reunited with our families." Kaldur replied, which gotten most of the League to smile in satisfaction from the words of the Atlantean. With the deal and the decision being made, Superman clapped both of his hands together.

"Great, then it's settled." He happily declared. He then turned to Conner, who had his head lowered a bit and stared down at the table. "Well, it seems that we'll be having a lot of catching up to do, again... And hey, you get to see my folks down at Smallville, finally!" He then made his way towards his clone, who he had declared to be his son many years ago, and placed a hand on Conner's right-shoulder. "You ready to come back to Metropolis, Conner? Or do you prefer to be called, 'Kon-El'?" The Clone-Kryptonian simply shrugged, not turning his gaze to stare up at his father.

"Either name is fine by me," he replied. Once he had answered the question, did he looked up at Superman. "Can Wolf and Sphere come with us, too?" Getting a quick glanced at the large-animal and the metal-ball, with the white-animal simply staring up at the two Kryptonians from the other side of the table and being petted by Nightwing, while Sphere made a couple of beeping sounds with Kaldur giving her some attention. The Full-Kryptonian sees no reason to say no, though he worries about having Sphere to come live with them.

"Of course they can, as long as they behaves and Wolf doesn't do his business in the apartment." As if making a promise to the Man of Steel, Wolf gave out a couple of barks that nearly sounded like the start of thunder rumbling but also sounds exactly like a fierce cry of a lion. Flash jumped from the wolf's bark and would've knocked the table over if John Stewart and Guy Gardner hadn't caught him in time from falling backward onto the table. Superman simply chuckled. "Seems that you all have surprises popping up without warning." Nightwing and Wally chuckled at his words, with Conner smirking and Kaldur letting out a sigh.

"That's not all, Clark, we're just full of surprises." The young Vigilante replied, with a proud tone in his voice.

_**[And when you mean we're full of surprises, you literally mean that.] **__Wally_

_**[Yes, I do.] **__Dick_

"However, Conner, I'm afraid Sphere will have to go back to Mount Justice once you're back into working with the Team." Sphere made a couple of rumbling sounds that seems to reflect her disappointment, but she didn't seem to make the sound of a roaring car that tells when she's angry.

"Fine, we understand." Conner said, who also sounded disappointed and Wolf also let loose a low growl that tell he didn't like the news of one of his pack mates not being able to live with him and Conner at Metropolis.

"I'm sorry, Conner, I really am. We just can't have people getting suspicious on hearing her calls she gives out or to see a moving object through the window, even if she were to stay quiet or stay within the shadows."

"I know, I know."

_**[I knew it'll be too good to be true.] **__Conner_

_**[Hey, it's not like he's saying to get rid of her, Supes. She'll be back at Young Justice the moment we're back into crime-fighting, where you can always go and see her, even stay a few nights at the mountain.] **__Wally_

_**[True, but I still don't feel comfortable about not having her, or any of you, guys around or beside me.] **__Conner_

"When will we see each other again?" Conner asked Superman, watching some of the mentors making their way towards their protégés and the rest staying in their spots where they stand.

"We are going to see each other again, right?" Wally asked, standing out of his seat and placing both hands on Artemis' shoulders. "I mean, we are going to see each other, in our civilians... Aren't we?" Superman and Flash turned their gaze towards Batman, who stood a few inches away from his first protégé, who remained in his chair, and was thinking to what Conner and Wally had asked of them.

Bruce had a feeling that Dick would tell or show his friends his identity one of these days, long before the Young Justice team has been made, which was around the time the four first protégés of the League had bonded and became fast friends. Heck, Bruce told the Justice League his secret identity when they all joined together to save J'onn and stop their first alien invasion, the moment they became a team. Four years during the time Dick left, the Dark Knight was finally convinced that the new team of Young Justice are given the right to know of his other children and Batgirl's secret identity.

"We just don't feel comfortable if we're not together for very long, since we had to keep on separating when we're in battle or when one or few of us had been captured." M'gann explained. "Not having to hear each other voices in an hour or two will have us panicking and may cause us to not be aware of our surroundings."

"Trust us, you won't believe on what happened to some of the enemies on the other planets when they tried to attack us while in our panicking state." Artemis warned.

Hearing the tone of their voices and sensing their emotions, both Batman and J'onn sensed no lies to what they say and are telling the truth. The Dark Knight let out a deep sigh.

"Alright," he said. "If you can, give us at least two days to figure something else and find a perfect place to have you all meet. Once you're introduced to your new teammates and to the new members of the Justice League, along with getting used to living on Earth again, will you be allow to tell them your identity and be given the privilege to see one another." Again, the team turned to each other and after staring to each other eyes for at least seventeen seconds, did they nodded their heads in a unison, like they did to J'onn's words.

"Very well. If you wish, we shall give you an extra day if you ran out of time and hadn't made a decision." Kaldur offered, as he and Nightwing, and the rest of the team, stood out of their seats.

"If we ran out of the time and haven't decided, then we'll take the extra day and let the rest of you know if we need it." Batman suggested, placing a hand on Nightwing's right-shoulder and feeling his worry and relief disappearing from the mere physical contact with his little bird.

"Then, it's decided." Superman declared. "You all will be staying with your mentors and when it is decided or when we know the right moment has come, we shall allow you back on the Young Justice team. For now, remain with your family and learn to become Earthlings again, while you fight along side with your mentors to protect your cities. Until then, we shall see you all very soon."

With that being said and after setting different coordinates to their home cities, while J'onn and M'gann were sent to the Watchtower to get the Bio-Ship and find a perfect place for her to be at until they were allowed back to Mount Justice, the Team left the Hall of Justice with their mentors, with Artemis being accompanied by Wonder Woman to Star City and Kaldur going to Atlantis on his own. Though they may be heading home, tonight they'll be both viewed and examined by their family members, while tomorrow shall be the beginning of their greatest challenge.

* * *

For those wondering about the age thing for the Bat-Siblings, even though they haven't came up yet but will soon be on in the later chapters, this is what the order will be in: Terry, Cassandra, Damian, Stephanie, Jason and then Tim, with Dick being the last and the youngest.

If you're wondering why I'm having Terry as the eldest and not Cassandra like in other author's stories on Fanfiction, I'll tell you why: In the comics, Bruce met Cassandra when he was still a young-man and when he was still Batman, while he met Terry as sort-of old man and was actually retiring from being the Dark Knight. So, to me, Terry should be the eldest of the Bat-Siblings and Cassandra should be the second eldest. Also, I'll be having Jason older than Tim, because I don't really see Jason younger than Tim psychically, even if I did switch their age. Also, in Batman: The Animated Series, they didn't put Jason in to become the second Robin and had Tim in as the Second Robin... Though, they did say something about combining the two for the animated series or something like that.

Also, all alien language and words will be made up and mixed of other languages. So, just stick with the translation from the team.

R&R


End file.
